Moonlit Emperor
by Arrixam
Summary: The Four Great Ones might have perished but their souls linger on. Four Great Souls masquerading as four false Sacred Gears, awaiting a time for when to return in physical form. Hyoudou Issei finds himself the bearer to what is called the Moonlight Paledrake. But is he capable of withstanding its notorious taint of madness?
1. Chapter 1

_Story idea belongs to **Sociopathic-Antichrist**_.

* * *

No!

He snarled and breathed more crystalline fire from his maw at his adversary. But the Undead was nimble on his two legs. The stream of white and blue flames were easily avoided despite his heavy armor and weaponry. A normal human would have been nothing but a clunk of metal, slow, easy prey. But the Undead were not as limited as their living compatriots. The Undead warrior was able to roll and bounce back to his feet as though the sheets of steel were as light as sheets of cotton.

And with his inhuman strength, he brought his sword around to destroy the tide of crystals blocking his path. The sword must have been enchanted in such devilry to be able to slice Seath's mysteries in half. A path was cleared. The Undead sped past with feet moving far too swiftly than what should have been possible.

His sword met the dragon's hide. Seath snarled in pain. Mortal blades should not have harmed him. Even as his Primordial Crystal had been shattered by this _heathen, _the sting of a mortal blade should have meant nothing. A thin cut would have healed even if he was not born with a dragon's scales of immortality. His durability as a dragon would have endured, would have sealed the wound shut if it had spliced through— which it did.

He recognized the enchantments on the sword. It was… **Dark. **A fowl presence that had eluded his research for a great deal of time. He knew well what it was. Those damnable rebels during Gwyn's rule had found an ancient source older than the Lord of Sunlight himself. They had used it to slay many of the gods and those blessed by the light.

Seath was no exception.

The wound would not shut. The miniscule cut that could have easily excused as a scratch had become a thorn rich with poisons.

The blind dragon turned this pain into power as he breathed a miasma of crystalized air. A mist of diamond dust soaked into the ground with its magic working immediately within his valley. Spikes of crystals sprouted like spears as soon as each speck of dust landed.

The Undead was impaled here and there and knocked off his feet despite his best efforts to scurry away. He had been close, but Seath had spread his miasma in every direction. However, such mortal wounds meant little to one who had long been dead. So long as his limbs could still move, the Undead could continue to fight.

Torn and shredded muscles that should not have been able to move flowed with a grace only a barbarian that was man could fail to mimic as the gods'. But there was a brutal beauty in his swings as the sword chopped away the next forest of crystals and clearing yet another path towards the dragon. Seath unleashed a more focused blast of crystalline fire; the Undead brought his shield up and continued to charge.

The currents should have torn his shield asunder. Crystal was vastly more dense than any form of steel. And there was also a significant difference in both properties' potency. Seath's crystals were created through the powers of Sorcery— to turn the powers of the souls into a manifestation. Soul crystals were tremendously greater than any crystal grown through the forces of the planet. A soul crystal could tear through mundane diamond in the same manner a blade carved through flesh. There would be some resistance, but still easily achievable.

Steel, however, was a manmade material with no finesse in its construction. Raw earthly materials would be melted down through mundane flames, reconstructed, and hardened into what these humans called steel. The giants and the servants of the gods were able to produce more spectacular pieces of metal, but they were still so… earthbound. Nothing like the miracles or mysteries the gods could create.

So then, why was this Undead able to resist his crystal fire? His steel shield raised just above his head, his body tucked low, the Undead braced himself against the might of the blast. His knees buckled, his arms nearly gave out, but his shield kept raised. The mortal steel held against the penetrating magnificence of a crystal soul geyser.

Impossible!

With a roar only the likes a human could make, the Undead began to progress forward despite the oppressive force pushing him back. One foot at a time, he moved forward. Two steps, and he was able to turn his buckling into a pace. That crawling walk turned into a light job.

Impossible!

The Occult blade was brought around once more. It carved into Seath's hide thrice before the dragon brought his hand around to smack the Undead away. His steel did nothing against his pale hide, but that _damnable _blade nicked him. He cursed himself for his carelessness, for underestimating this abomination, and for being resorted to such barbaric methods of using physical force. Seath was a researcher of Sorcery! His spells were on par to Gwyn's magnificence!

The Undead, ever as nimbly as always, bounced back onto his feet. He would not dare the direct attack again. His feet took him around towards Seath's flank, to where his blind spot would be.

What a foolish Undead. Seath was blind. There was no such thing when he could focus on his scent and the frequency of his soul.

Seath brought his head around like a whip and breathed another trail of crystal fire in pursuit of the Undead. Spikes of crystals pierced through the grounds and continued to follow the Undead even as Seath had stopped breathing. More pierced him. The force and amount of crystals barraging his animated corpse could not impale him like how Seath wanted. It shoved him high into the air to splatter back down onto the floor.

The Undead would not give up. But there was little he could do when his arm was now useless and his body bend in half. False blood oozed out of gaping wounds. What vitality he possessed was leaking and he would stop moving. Then, Seath would destroy every trace of his body so he would _never _come back.

Quickly, without allowing Seath the chance to take his final strike, the Undead reached for his pouch with his only available hand and took a swig from a green flask. The rich scent of _sunlight _struck Seath enough to give him pause. How?! This damnable creature had a source of sunlight?!

Before he could begin to ponder any possibilities or push them aside to act, the Undead was up on his feet once more and moving swiftly across the field.

Seath roared in outrage. The Undead had healed his self! His body was back in the same condition as it had been before the battle! Now he could not allow this one to live. He should have had him killed as soon as he sensed him roaming around in his library. They had met, this Undead had tried in vain to slay him, and Seath had rewarded his attempt with imprisonment for future experimentation. But the Undead had escaped, had _somehow _found his way through the backways of his labyrinth, and had _SOMEHOW _found his way to the heart of Seath's immortality.

He would not forgive this one. He needed to be destroyed. Seath needed to strike him with something mighty enough to obliterate his body completely. _Nothing _must remain else give him the chance to rejuvenate his self.

Seath roared and unleashed a torrent of power from every pore on his body. As a dragon without scales, his body was closer to flesh than of true reptilian hide. Vapors of diamond dust escaped out of every corner of his body, thickening the air to form an impenetrable wall. It would prevent the Undead from advancing, would strike at him as each speck of dust landed on the ground to sprout into crystal spears, and would keep him at bay until Seath could prepare his ultimate spell.

Only, the Undead did not seem willing to comply with this plan.

He continued to charge forward, his steps moving sideways deeper into his flank but never keeping his eyes off of Seath. He was a half-circle in when he raised his shield and dove directly into the mist.

He was bombarded with the wall of crystal mist and with the geysers of crystals rising from the diamond soil. His armor shred, his flesh torn, his shield bending, his blade chipping— and yet he continued to drive himself forward.

He leapt, a leap that should not have been possibly with his ruined body and heavy weight, and brought his sword down.

Seath's tail was sliced off.

Pain unlike any other met Seath. When he had betrayed his brethren and had faced them in combat, wounds were exchanged. Seath had lost limbs and organs as much as his 'superior' kin had. But Seath could grow them back with his mysteries.

That **damnable **blade, however, prevented Seath from healing his tail. Blood gushed out in alarming rates, forming a small river of shimmering red ooze.

Seath, desperate, breathed his crystal craft directly onto the wound of his tail. His craft penetrated his own flesh but sealed the wound.

That moment to lick his wounds gave the Undead the chance to carve his blade further into Seath's hide. He plunged his blade into his side as deep as the hilt and began to _run _along his waist before ripping it out, but not before twisting the blade to tear out as much flesh as possible. He would have ran the whole way across if he had the time before avoiding any retaliation Seath would render.

Seath could not. His heart was racing with panic. He was bleeding and the wound on his tail crippled him unlike any other. The only one capable of bringing him down this far had been the Ancient Dragon King, and that had been a battle where all four Great Ones stood together. But now, this three mail tall two-legged _insect _was weakening him. This was no battle of magnificence. This was not a battle where a grand hero brought elegant strokes of his sword against a dragon of equal grace.

He believed, if ever, Seath would die in a glorious battle that would make the world quake in the beauty of his spellcraft. Instead, he was rendered to nothing more than attempting to sway away a small fly that was drinking his blood. A fly he could not catch despite his titanic prowess. The Undead was making him bleed, of course, but such wounds were hardly anything.

It was because they continued to bleed that he was dying. _Dying. _It made his heart race faster, and it made the blood gush out faster.

Rage overcame Seath. He _will not _fall before the likes of a lowly, corrupt, insignificant _Undead_!

He roared, his head lifted up towards the endless sky of his crystal valley and roared every breath of air his lungs would allow. His soul cried out in rage.

An explosion of crystals in every direction was the result.

Spikes, missiles, ballistics, and spears of crystals flew everywhere. From the ground, from the air, from the heavens, and from Seath's body. It tore apart their surroundings, brought walls crumbling down, threatened to cave them both.

If he could destroy the Undead, he would be satisfied. Outraged by this outcome, but satisfied knowing his foe would fall with him.

It would not come to be.

The Undead, _impossibly, _moved through the storm of crystal. His feet carried him forward, swept him back when a spike pierced through the ground he would have stepped upon, spun him around when crystal rained upon him, slid him over and under when a spear was launched at his torso. He saw a path, saw a pattern that should not have been there, and followed the trail like a man gifted with prophetic attributes.

The Undead leapt, higher than ever before. He abandoned his shield to bring both hands around the hilt of his weapon.

There, time stopped just enough for Seath to regain a fragment of consciousness against his madness. There, Seath could _see _the blade. A blade of the Dark Wraiths. This Undead was an agent of the Dark, the Abyss Gwyn and countless others before him had failed to suppress.

The blade plunged deep into Seath's chest and tore apart one of his heart chambers.

Seath let loose one last howl. A howl, no longer a roar. It was a song of outrage with a soft note of sorrow and… acceptance. Yes, cold acceptance.

Seath was going to die. His research into immortality would go unfinished.

As the darkness began to claim his life, in this miniscule moment of sanity, he wondered how things would have turned out if he had been born with the Everlasting Scales like his brothers before him.

The moment passed. The madness returned. But it would not help him in this endeavor.

Seath the Scaleless was slain.

*Scene*

His body was destroyed, but his soul lived on. Countless generations had come and gone. Kingdoms had risen and fallen. Light and Dark continued to battle in a never ending crescendo. One managed to end the cycle. But the cycle returned when another began it all over again.

It mattered little to Seath. All he cared about was how to regain his vessel and to finish his research for immortality. His soul lived on. Great Ones always lived on no matter how many civilizations came and went. No matter how many times the world was destroyed and created anew, the Great Ones were always there. Sometimes Seath would be back in a new vessel, sometimes he would sleep. But _always _he would have an influence on the world.

This new generation made no difference. His soul continued to transfer from vessel to vessel. Some would find him in ruins long forgotten, some would find his research and then draw his soul towards them, or some would simply be born with him residing within them.

Always, no matter who it was, the lowly humans who bore his power were mad.

They called him a Sacred Gear. The Moonlight Paledrake. Such fools. The creatures who resided in this generation knew nothing. Simply because the Great Ones' current forms resembled the creations of this… God of the Bible did not mean _they _were a part of his system. They were merely riding with it in discretion. Hiding in plain sight, if one would will.

Still, there was a matter of compatibility that had to be followed. Seath's soul was potent, of course. No matter how great the vessel was, Seath's presence alone could influence him or her. A vessel who had no madness within them would immediately be swept away in the currents and be rendered a bumbling mess, no matter how great the will. And those already born with the madness had… a tolerance, one might say. But eventually the madness would grow until they were, like the others, reduced to vegetables.

Or savage beasts. Many cities throughout all of history were crystalized.

But there were few, oh so rare few who shone as brilliantly as Gwyn's Sun, who were so deep in madness they could not be affected by Seath's influence. And, ever more rare, a small number of those who had _used _Seath's madness to improve their own. Kings, gods, and god-kings they called themselves.

Truly, only the most insane _and _willful of vessels could wield Seath's power to its full glory.

*Scene*

"BOOBS!"

Hyoudou Issei was, impossibly, the next vessel the system had chosen. To call Issei a genius of any sort was far from laughable— it was an outright insult towards any of those who had a smidgeon of intelligence. His intelligence was on par to a rodent. No, at least the rodent could learn something after a few mistakes. Hyoudou Issei, however, _never _learned.

Take for example his _daily _exercise of peeping on girls. They always caught him. They always punished him not with law enforcement but with beatings. Some rendered him hospitalized while some had nearly killed him. Yet, despite all this, he continued this rite.

If there was any aspect of madness within the boy, it would have to be for his deep obsession for specific body parts of women. He loved women dubiously and sought them out like a starved man for sustenance. His drive knew no limits, obstacles were mere puzzles he needed to overcome, and his focus honed in immeasurable quantities when _specifically _a women's bosom was involved.

Still, there was nothing special about the boy. This vessel would be just another generation of idleness, one of the countless others Seath had to endure. The boy was a common human born of a common family with no impressive traits whatsoever. The boy would grow up in a mundane environment and would die a mundane death.

The way things were, there was no possibility of Issei being able to reach for Seath's power. The madness will claim him in due time and Seath's story would progress towards the next vessel.

Within his so-called 'prison', Seath curled up and began to sleep. He would wake again when a new vessel was chosen and evaluate whether this next being was worthy of his attention or not.

*Scene*

He will never admit it, but he had been wrong. Not entirely about Issei— the boy was still a child trying to fit a square box inside a circular hole— but about the circumstances.

Issei had died. Seath huffed at that at the minor notice ringing in his head about the conditions of his vessel. However, he did not pay attention to anything further as he went back into his slumber. When next he awoke, he would be in a new vessel, would sleep once more, and awaken again once the vessel was matured enough for him to evaluate.

But when next he awoke, it had been the following day.

His head lifted as he felt the familiar sensation. The boy, Hyoudou Issei, was alive and well. Changed, surely, and no longer human. He had a taint of brimstone within him similar to the fires of the Witch's children. Ah, the boy had become a Devil. How… unimpressive.

But what gained Seath's attention was what the boy was attempting. Within the clubroom, before his new master, Issei was mimicking a stance of those rubbish animations he frequently watched. A mortal who could turn soul energy— _laughably _called Ki in the show— into a bright blue beam. As if such a realization was possible but the idea was entertaining enough. However, the boy was not trying to produce the same effect. His master was telling him otherwise. She was attempting to teach the boy to reach for his source of power and call out his… Sacred Gear.

If he had any, Seath would raise a brow. Instead, he gave a slight snort and… indulged the boy in his attempts. A reward for his efforts to learn.

Seath permitted a small trickle of his power to flow through the boy. A tiny drop compared to the vast ocean of his Soul Memory. But it was enough to manifest something.

A gauntlet of white and crystal appeared on his left hand. A gauntlet? How unoriginal. Countless before him had manifested Seath's power into armor. Seath won't even bother to mention how many turned his power— he snorted— into a _sword._

Well, it got the boy cheering in delight.

Seath watched for a moment longer before lowering his head once more for slumber.

*Scene*

He barely opened an eye when he felt his power being requested once more. The gesture of opening an eye was hardly effective as even in death Seath was blind. But, as though someone were watching him, he did so to prove the boy had alerted him but had hardly gained his attention.

With scantly a look, Seath surmised what was happening. The boy was standing in front of a blonde maiden, his arms spread in a sign of protection. Ah, he was smitten with this maiden. No, Seath opened his other eye when he felt something… _different. _Oh, the lust was still there, but there was something… more.

Issei stood, shouting such heroic monologues like countless others before him about protecting this Asia Argento. In doing so, he was trying to call upon Seath's power. Unlike _real _Sacred Gears, Seath had to accept the request. But he would not do so. There was no point.

As the boy was now, he would not be able to protect himself against the opposition. Floating with her black wings was a Fallen Angel. A meager peon compared to the Fallen Seraphim who could move the entire cosmos, but still a force above human standards. A drop of Seath's power could crush her, but it was the boy and his weak stature that would render it useless.

Seath cared little— better, he cared _not _for the machinations of heroics. Admirable the boy was for standing against something his fresh instincts as a Devil warned him of; the Fallen could crush him as easily as Seath could against her. Admirable, indeed, but foolish. Pride and honor was a pointless concept that had gotten many killed.

Pride and honor. The Everlasting Dragons had those qualities. Seath used those against them. They fell by their foolish arrogance, not because Gwyn and his allies were _better._

A spear of light pierced through Issei. It was not fatal. The Fallen would toy with him.

Seath closed his eyes and returned to his slumber. Whether the boy lives or dies beyond this point was of no interest to him, as it had been before.

*Scene*

He huffed when next he was awoken. If he was going to be called upon frequently he might as well give in to the request. Not for the salvation of what deed the boy needed to fulfill, but to unleash the full force of the madness and kill the boy.

It was night. The boy and two of his compatriots were inside a looted House of God. The blonde swordsman, a Kiba Yuuto, was using a blade that devoured photonic light against a former servant of God. The white haired youngling, a Toujo Koneko, was offering support by throwing pillars, large plants of wood, and pews at the Exorcist whenever a chance arrived.

And his vessel stood in the back. Gritting his teeth as he tried to call upon his so-called Sacred Gear.

"Please," he _begged. _Begged! "Let me have some power. I need it to save Asia!"

Seath tuned him out afterwards. It was more rambling nonsense about heroism. The dragon huffed inside his domain. He wondered if he allowed this one request to go through would the boy stop or if his requests would grow exponentially. Would he ask for Seath's power whenever the chance arose or would the boy simply give up?

Or… better… what if he died in his adventure? A Devil cannot come back twice.

Seath gave him a drop of his power once more. Enough to manifest the— another snort— armor and some of its mysteries to spare. With the task done, Seath returned to his slumber and awaited for when his next vessel would be chosen.

*Scene*

"FINALLY!" Issei shouted as his Sacred Gear activated. He didn't know what he did different. Maybe it was due to his state of mind? His master had told him a Sacred Gear's power depends on the will and emotions of its wielder. So through a strong enough emotion could he summon it?

He didn't know. He didn't care. The only important fact was that the Sacred Gear was his to use!

Fortunately, or unfortunately (he didn't know), the battle against that sicko Freed Sellzen was over. The coward had run away as soon as he was cornered. But, whatever. They could progress forward.

The three of them took the hidden path underneath the altar and moved quickly through the underground tunnels. It didn't take long for them to come before a pair of giant stone doors. Koneko pushed him aside, cracked her knuckles, and broke the doors down with a single jab.

"A-Asia!" Issei gasped as soon as the dust cleared.

He knew next to nothing about magic. Several Exorcists had gathered in this large antechamber, chanting in some foreign tongue not even his Devil language could translate. But at the top of the ritual were two beings. The first he recognized as Amano Yuuma, or rather, the Fallen Angel Raynare. Her hand was pressed against the chest of the other person.

Asia hung at the center, bound by chains against a large cross. She was wriggling in pain, moaning, screaming, and crying. Issei might not be able to understand the intricacies of the ritual happening, but he knew just enough to figure out she was being hurt.

Half the Exorcists turned around and branded their weapons. Blades and guns of light activated and were aimed at the three Devils.

"Issei, go!" shouted Kiba. He raised his sword in preparation. "Koneko and I will make you and opening. Get to her while we do!"

He nodded and curled his armored fist. Kiba was the first to move. He sped down the pathway and slammed hard onto the first three Exorcists. He bounced back, quickly avoiding any attacks retaliating, and launched himself forward once more.

Koneko was next, who brought her arms up to block bullets of light with her Rook durability. The petite girl was a tank as she drove directly into a mass and sent everyone flying.

Issei used this chance to move. He followed Koneko closely, brought his arm up to block weapons of light whenever he could, and continued to move forward after his Devil friends. However, their progress slowed immediately as their sudden strike had lost its strength. They were becoming surrounded. Still, Koneko and Kiba assaulted the front to give Issei the chance to advance.

It was then did Issei realize he had _no idea _what his Sacred Gear could do. It was powerful, that much was certain. But it could shoot laser beams from his knuckles as much as it could spray confetti. Rias hadn't been able to identity his Sacred Gear and thus couldn't tell him what it could do. He didn't know how to activate its hidden ability either.

But he knew it was hard as hell. His knuckles were lined with the purist diamonds.

He brought his fist around towards an Exorcist who tried to get between Koneko and Kiba. Fist met jaw. Jaw shattered. Blood splattered. The Exorcist went down.

It was simplistic down to its base meaning. But it worked.

Issei broke free from the group and climbed the stairs, leaping at three or four at a time.

"You're too late!" laughed Raynare as she pulled her hand free. Asia's scream reached its peak. "The ritual is already done!"

The light faded. Asia stopped screaming. Her body slumped forward, only suspended by the chains.

Issei's heart dropped to his stomach.

Raynare laughed further as she raised the treasure in her hands. Asia's Sacred Gear rings of Twilight Healing was now in her palms, glowing with still-warm life-force formerly belonging to the blonde nun. She brought it close to her chest and the rings soaked through her clothes and flesh. In a matter of seconds, the rings reappeared on the appropriate fingers of each hand.

Raynare's laugh was blissful, drunk almost.

She snapped her fingers. The chains binding Asia disappeared and her body fell to the ground.

Issei slid on his knees to catch her before she hit the floor. He could at least do this much. The tears were already threating to come. He had failed. He couldn't save her. The _best _he could do was make sure her body wasn't further abused.

In her dying moments, Asia reached a hand up towards Issei's cheek. Her eyes were glazed; he doubted she could fully see him, if at all. She could only guess it was him. The tears began to fall as he grasped the hand.

She smiled, "Thank you… Ise…"

And then, her hand fell limp.

Raynare's laugh was the only sound echoing throughout the chamber. Even the fighting had stopped as the Devils below could not believe they had failed. The Exorcists did not care, they merely stopped because their opponents had. But this moment would pass. Without the same morale as before, the Devils will fall. It would be then a fight for survival.

Issei cried. He held Asia's body close and continued to sob. This girl, who had wanted nothing more than a friend, had died because her only friend could not save her. _He _could not save her.

Perhaps not. But he would at least avenge her.

"Asia, I'm sorry," he said not for his failure. But because he knew what he was about to do would make her sad.

He lowered Asia down and slowly rose back towards his feet. His body continued to shake in both rage and sorrow. But his eyes blazed in a fury he knew not where it had come from. He, but an average high school student, did not know what this feeling was. To have someone die in his arms had changed him. Someone he _could have _saved changed him.

Raynare laughed harder when she saw the look in his eyes. He was challenging her. _He _was trying to oppose something leagues above him!

Yes, he was. And if it was the last thing he would do, he was going to…

"I'm going to kill you," he did not so much as promise as he did state. It would be a fact.

A twisted smile grew on Raynare. She flicked a few strands of her hair behind her ear, flaunting the Twilight Healing rings for him to see. Even if he managed to put as much as a scratch on her, it will do nothing. She was now immortal.

"Please," she teased in a sweet voice it should have been adorable had it not belonged to her, "will you try for me?"

He yelled, ran forward, and raised his fist to smack her across the jaw.

She saw it coming. Her wings fluttered, lifted her off the floor, and easily avoided his obvious attack. In midair, she spun and brought her heel against his temple. He didn't know what hit him as his body flew off, crashed hard against the stairs, and tumbled uncontrollably down the steps.

"Issei!" Kiba had shouted. That shout initiated the next round of fighting. Kiba gritted his teeth as he blocked a blade of light and dodged just in time against another. However, his movements forced him away from the Pawn.

Koneko wasn't faring much better as she was being boxed in the same manner as Kiba. The Exorcists knew well how to fight Devils.

"Leave him," commanded Raynare as a small group of Exorcists started to move towards Issei. Her wings lowered her a few steps shy from his collapsed figure. "He's mine."

The Exorcists obeyed and went back into the fray of assaulting the other Devils.

Issei was bleeding from his cranium where her heel had landed, from his broken nose, and was sure there was a fracture on his right arm due to the fall. It hurt so much to move but he forced himself to get to his knees. He was seeing white as pain surged from his ribs. One or two were fractured as well.

Raynare put her heel to his head and pressed down. His face was slammed onto the ground by her inhuman strength. "What's wrong, Ise-kun~" she said in the same sweet voice. In the same voice of the lie that was Amano Yuuma. "Weren't you going to kill me? I was looking forward to that. Please don't disappoint me~"

She laughed in mockery and pressed her heel deeper. He began to grunt by the pressure. With just a tiny bit more force she could crush his skull.

His pain was becoming anger. His left hand dug into the stone floor as though it were made of sand. But what good was its durability and density if he could not be fast enough to hit her with it? He thought about using Promotion— he was more than deep enough in the enemy base to do it— but he wasn't sure if his body would be able to use it.

He felt so useless. He couldn't do much. He took out, what, two or three Exorcists? Raynare kicked him _once _and he was now at her mercy. This had been the third time they had faced and all three times she toppled over him. Becoming a Devil made no difference. Calling on his Sacred Gear changed nothing. _He _couldn't do anything.

"I'll kill you, Raynare," he said despite these thoughts. He rejected them. He didn't need an elaborate plan. Such a thing was beyond him. He wasn't smart enough to trick her with some words or a scheme. All he had was his battered body and his armored fist. And that's all he would need.

His hand dug deeper into the ground. As though complying with his wishes, the gauntlet began to glow.

Spikes of crystal shot from the ground around him. As though driven by his will, the spikes only sprouted just nigh from piercing his own flesh and only around Raynare. It had been swift enough and each tip sharp enough to stab into her. The leg she had on him was nearly severed, only hanging loosely by a single thin strip of meat. The rest of her body and her wings were pierced with the spikes. However, she was thrown back instead of being impaled.

Her face contorted in fury and pain. Her eyes glared absolute death at Issei and for what he had done. But she could not move. At least not yet. Twilight Healing activated and was in the process of closing her wounds. Her leg, the deepest wound on her body, was taking the longest to close. But with her prowess and supply of divine energy, Twilight Healing would work fast.

Issei used this moment to get back on his knees. He didn't know what he had done or how, but it had done _something._

His only thought was to curl his gauntlet into a fist and slam it directly onto the ground with all his might. It had been childish, stupid even, as if the thing would work based on his desperation.

It did.

What was a small splash of energy the first time became a large eruption. Stakes and spears of jagged crystal formed out of the earth in all his surroundings. A wave swept through the room, obeying his command. Like a growing solidified beast, the wave of crystals pursued any enemy of Issei's and left his comrades unharmed. Crystals sprouted, pierced and impaled any and all the Exorcists within the room. Yet not one sprouted where Kiba and Koneko had been caught unawares.

Most of the sprouting had went after Raynare.

Seeing the wave come towards her, she took flight. The crystals, like a monster hungry to devour her, pursued her. The length of each spear grew to match the height of her ascension. She swerved away from its path, and the sprouting _shifted _towards her direction.

But, eventually, she gained enough distance for the sprouting to stop. She had avoided the worst of it.

"Raynare!"

Her head snapped towards Issei. He was on his feet, though barely. His body was hunched low as his hands were clasped together in open-palms. His torso was twisted so his arms were facing away from her.

She knew this stance. It was a notorious stance many children and otaku had mimicked. It was laughable, or would have been hadn't she just seen what his Sacred Gear could do.

"Dodge THIS!"

His body twisted forward. He thrust his palms forward. There was nothing in his hands.

Then, there was _something._

A flash of white, a _beam _of crystalized flames streamed towards her far too fast for her to dodge. The current swept through her as miniscule specks of diamond dust grated against her flesh. Like an actual flame devouring her, the current of diamond dust tore through her flesh. Twilight Healing glowed, but it could not keep up with the currents. She was only prolonging something she could not stop. The shards of diamond ate away at her.

She opened her mouth to scream. No sound was made.

Her body disintegrated until nothing but a mist of blood remained. The rings of Twilight Healing had, in a miracle of itself, fallen to the ground.

Issei fell back to his knees, only to find he did not have the strength to at least do that. His body collapsed to the floor.

Or, it would have, if Kiba hadn't been quick enough to catch him. The damn handsome and his damn smile. Always needing to be the good guy no matter what. Whatever. Issei could tolerate his chivalry just for now.

He had won. He had killed Raynare.

So then… why… why did his victory feel so hollow?

Issei openly cried as Kiba, and then Koneko at his other side, lifted him up. He knew why his feelings were so unsatisfied. He had given to anger and had killed Raynare in cold blood. No, that wasn't it. He had done it because he was furious with himself. He didn't save Asia. He swore to protect her, had her stolen from her, and swore again to save her, only to have her die in his arms.

If he had learned to use his Sacred Gear sooner, things would have played out differently.

His fatigue would not let him think any further. His body slumped as consciousness left him.

Had he been awake just a little while longer, he would have seen his master and her Queen appear. Had he been awake for a few minutes longer…

He would have watched Asia be resurrected, come to his side, cry for him, and heal him personally.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: There! I did it!**

**Suck it Casey and Slicer!**

**...I'm sorry. Please read it. I love you guys...**

* * *

It was not some great disturbance that brought Seath out of his slumber. It was the lack of any disturbance that did so. His dream had been black and silent. It was nothing to be alarmed about, but it was something for him to be peeved against.

He awoke to find his vessel didn't perish by his own folly. The boy had survived somehow; triumphed even, considering the damsel he crusaded for was at his beck and call at every instance. Seath stirred into full consciousness to observe the boy with a speck of curiosity— more intrigued to know what it was that made the adversary fumble than to mark the boy's success.

The boy was currently training, running around at the crack of dawn with the sun at his back. The morning rays were like weights to his fresh Devil's skin. His master, a fiery spirit in both body, charisma, and purity of her blood, was using this in order to push his limits. She even dressed in the appropriate fitness attire and performed exercises along his side, correcting him on his mistakes as well as cheering him on.

Seath huffed. They were conditioning his body, he gathered. They still believed the power within the boy belonged to a Sacred Gear. They believed if they improved his physique as well as his spiritual prowess they would be able to harness the arcane wonders that were beyond their understanding. If his power truly belonged to a Sacred Gear then this practice would be ideal.

In the end, it entirely depended on Seath. The dragon would decide how much of his power to give the boy. He looked through the mortal's memories and saw what transpired on that night. With but ten counts given to the boy— as was all the boy could muster with his pitiable Attunement and Intelligence— he had casted mediocre spells. Ten counts was not enough. But the boy could have launched at least three Soul Spears or at least one Crystal Soul Spear and then a single Soul Spear. Instead… Seath did not know what illogical spell the boy had casted.

It looked to be a bastardized cross between that heretic Logan's Dragon's Breath mixed in with the disgusting mimicry of the boy's cartoonish hero's _Kamehameha. _The boy simply had no imagination, no intellect, no _wit _about him. Seath had more respect to the barbarians who used his crystal craft to make swords and armor.

It did not matter whether the boy was victorious or not. At least, not to Seath. It was not his heroics that saved him; it was his sheer stupidity that outdid the enemy.

And here they were now, thinking they could make another miracle happen if they conditioned Issei. His master, the Gremory Heiress, believed his demonic essence was simply too weak for him to conjure the Moonlight Paledrake under normal circumstances. She believed through desperation he had managed to activate it and drew from its latent powers.

These arrogant biblical creatures were almost as ignorant as the humans. He was no longer amazed by their stupidity to fall into familiarity when confronted with the unknown. Instead of looking into the heart of the mysterious they chose to categorize whatever they met with the closest variable they had previously encountered. Such as right now. No amount of mystical energies or physical aptitude will permit the Moonlight Paledrake— _his _power— to manifest. It was _Seath _who would permit it; and Seath had his own requirements all his vessels must fulfill.

That requirement must always be an attunement to the madness. A peak of intelligence and insight beyond the understanding of their peers. A creativity bordering the occult and strange.

And the boy had none of these characteristics. How he was the most compatible vessel on the face of the planet in this generation remained a mystery to even one as brilliant as Seath. The most logical answer was to assume everyone else was as dull and boring as the Era of Ashen Mist he originated from. It wasn't an improbable conclusion; Seath was well-versed in the technological advancements of human societies as well as their brainwashing through social media.

Seath watched on not with amusement but trivialness as they worked on improving Issei's durability. There were times when Seath had enough, would sleep, and would awake a week afterwards to find the habit hadn't changed. The boy slowly improved, but there was no breakthrough in their progress in awakening the _Sacred Gear._

The boy was never put off by this, Seath immediately realized after the first day nearly a month ago. He reveled in it. The small girl he had saved, whom he had feelings for, always tended to his needs whenever he grew tired. She was there with teas and snacks, with cheers and cries, and with comforts and companionship. Her smile was like a sun of itself and he loved it dearly.

The other reason was because of his master. He had just as strong of feelings for the red-haired girl who saved his life. Seath would have snorted had he not seen this play countless times before. He knew the girl had a thick hand in the boy's death and resurrection, but dismissed it as it was none of his concern in the first place. The sin was against the boy, not Seath. And the boy did not care or, more likely, hadn't come to the conclusion despite the amount of evidence thrown into his face.

Regardless, Issei loved having his master there at every morning. Her charisma, while impressive for one as immature as she, was not the reason he pushed himself harder. He had a drive to reach her heights. He had seen the devastation she had wrought in the dungeons of the church against the few Exorcists he had missed. Issei wanted to stand at her side and no longer be a burden to her.

He also wanted to do debauch things to her breasts. His eyes were as sharp as a hawk's whenever they ran together. He pushed himself to keep up with her pacing as she was the far more athletic one. He did so only to watch her breasts sway and bounce to the rhythm of her steps.

Remarkably, she did not seem bothered by this. She noticed— any simplistic observer would notice his staring— but said nothing. Instead, she used this as bait. Many a times did she appear in exposing attire. She would increase the level of difficulty and Issei, like a dog chasing a car, would push himself to keep his eyes locked on the bountiful sight.

This played out for nearly a month. Seath saw slight improvement in the boy but nothing to be impressed about.

Within the deep void of the chambers, Seath curled back up in his body and resumed his slumber. He had learned to block out the constant calling of the boy's demand to use his powers and could now sleep unperturbed.

But, as always, that boy had found a way to get on his nerves anyways.

*Scene*

Seath knew it was a dream immediately. He could _see. _Seath hadn't the ability to see anything since the extinction of his kind. And then, there was the lack of control with his environment mixed in with the lucrative sense of realism.

The boy's sensations were being exposed to Seath. The dragon was seeing what the boy was seeing and feeling what the boy was feeling. It was annoying.

The boy stood at the front of an altar, dressed in a fine pressed suit. Celebratory music chimed in the background though no one was playing any such instrument. The room was bright despite there being no sky nor sun outside the windows. Vibrant white ribbons hung like guiding ropes along the pews, a lavish velvet carpet lined the center alley, and flowers were drifting through the air in a never-ending flow despite no construct or spell used to keep them suspended.

A marriage ceremony. How quant. As if no hero— let alone a prepubescent _boy— _had ever dreamt of this before.

The boy had been alone, waiting for his bride to walk down the aisle.

Instead, the nubile Rook tugged at his coat. She appeared out of seemingly nowhere and yet the boy wasn't at all startled. She looked up to him with pleading eyes. "Ise-sempai, please take responsibility."

The boy was a gaping fish by her words.

"Noooooo!" cried the petite Bishop as she wrapped her arms around one of his. "I-Ise is mine! I will be the one to marry him!"

"Ara, ara~" chimed the Queen as she reached around from behind. She grabbed his head and pulled him between her great, if not exaggerated for this dream, bosom. A cheeky smile was stained on her face. "I don't mind sharing. You don't mind either, do you, Ise-kun?"

"Mmphmffmph!" was the boy's reply. He could have easily broken free from her grasp but chose not to. Rather, the dream he was interpreting had this reality keep him a prisoner through circumstances. Apparently, in this world, the Queen was able to hold him down with but a single hand… without any pressure to her hold.

The lone figure, and personal bane of the boy, sat by himself in one of the pews. The Knight had his usual charming smile as he waved happily in congratulations. There was no malice hidden behind this look, indicating the boy had been fooled thus far. Issei did not know of the darkness lingering within his comrade nor had he suspected a thing.

The music changed. The doors at the entrance burst open with glowing light and more flowers blowing in the wind. His master, the King, stepped forward in a white dress far more beautiful than any of the others her servants wore. A white veil covered her face as she carried a bouquet of ceremonial flowers in her hands. Unlike all the others, who either had their features warped or exaggerated, the boy did nothing to dilute the girl. She had her imperfections, as any other mortal did, but the boy did not believe it necessary for him to change anything. His subconscious deemed her lovely with both her splendor and flaws.

She walked up to him. The girls from before seemed to fade into the background. Issei's entire focus was locked on his King.

She smiled lovingly, the only thing warped as his mind had to assume the image on its own. "Ise, are you ready? We're about to be married and be together forever."

"M-M-Marry?!" the boy, despite this being _his _dream, had been caught off-guard. He frantically began to mutter assurances to his self. "I… I'm marrying Buchou? I get to be with Buchou? Wait. Marriage. That means… with the honeymoon… and then at night…"

They were no longer in a church as his mind altered the dimensions. They were in the chambers of an apartment suite. Most of the background was diluted; some fancy furnishings but nothing detailed enough to focus or identify. The center of his attention was at the King lying on the top of the bed. She was dressed in risqué nightly attire of a flimsy and thin robe. Her hair was wet and her hair stuck to her body just as much as her clothes. The thin fabrics were transparent by the moisture. Very little was warped, indicating the boy had seen her naked form once.

"Ise…" she whispered huskily. Her legs squirmed with anticipation as she reached out to him. "Take me. Now. I'm ready."

[ENOUGH!]

The world shattered as Seath lost his patience. His voice was a roar, a sound of grinding metals and beastly howls no creature walking on the earth could hope to rival. He lacked the ability to speak in the tongues of mortals, but he, like most of his dragon kind, could project their thoughts into those they demanded to have an audience with.

Issei was shaken by the haunting echoes of his voice. His dream had been shattered and the boy had been frightened tremendously. Most would awake at this moment, having their psyche rattled. But Seath grabbed onto the boy's mind and refused to let go. And with but a slight squeeze, he could destroy it just as easily.

But that would render the boy a vegetable. These humans have the tendency to preserve their kind to the last dying breath. It would be a long time before Seath would be moved into a new vessel. But, then again, the promise of an undisturbed slumber was promising.

"Wh-Wha…" was all the boy could say. His tongue was tied. His eyes threatened to bulge out. Nothing was exaggerated in this world now. There was nothing the boy could do to save himself. The ability to weave environments in the dreamscape was no longer available. This moment might as well be as real as the awake world.

Through the shared mind of his vessel, Seath was able to get a good look at the boy. Brown hair, brown eyes, peach skin, and all the more unimpressive as the next human. Throw him into a sea of his kind and Seath would never be able to find him. _This _was his vessel. So… disappointing.

The dragon lowered his head to gaze at the boy closer. [Enough,] he repeated in a firm and unforgiving tone. [Do you know the purpose of dreams, whelp? It is to shift your perspectives of reality into an aspect normally impossible to achieve. Do you understand?]

"…Wha…?" the boy repeated.

A feral growl escaped from the back of his throat. He tightened his psychic grip. The boy screamed in agony. It was only enough to jolt his pain receptors, not enough to fry the nerves or deal damage to the brain.

[You are a waste. What you dream can be obtained in reality. I will not have my peace corrupted by your inadequacy. The noise you make in the outside I can tolerate. But to make such a racket on the inside is _intolerable._]

"Wha…?" repeated the boy, _again._

Seath roared this time, irritated beyond the expression of words. His great maw opened, exposing teeth as long as an arm and sharper than any blade. His jaws was inches away from the boy with the snout hovering above; the human child was all but inside his mouth. It would be that simple. He could devour the boy right here and now and destroy his consciousness forever.

Issei was shivering by the time Seath reeled his head back. The ignorance had been washed away. Not entirely, but the boy at least had _some _intelligence to keep his mouth shut and listen to every word from now on. Or, more likely, it was his survival instincts. Then again, the boy never showed signs of possessing either traits with his ritualistic behaviors in debauchery and his heroics against the Fallen.

[Better,] Seath stated approvingly but still without respect.

"You… You're my Sacred Gear."

And just as quick as it came, his moment of brilliance had faded. He had opened his mouth and had spoken without a single thought.

Seath could forgive this. The boy was behaving within his expectations… despite how little they were. He studied the boy closely, pecking at his mind as he would with his experiments. There was nothing worth of value within the surface of his thoughts nor through his memories. He was as unimpressive in potential and experience as he was in appearance.

Still, he could not blame the boy for this. He was uneducated. His idiocy was only half the responsibility of his peers and their own ignorance. The other half, however, was his fault for his lack of learning even if such knowledge were given to him.

[No, I am not,] he told. [I am a Lord Soul. I am Seath the Scaleless. Remember my name, remember what I am. And tell your abominable master this; what you try to unlock _my _power will not work. My patience has grown thin after your repeated efforts. Mortals. If it did not work the first time what made you think it shall work a third, or fourth, or _forty-eighth _time?]

He almost dismissed the boy. But then a marvel made him stay. Seath sensed a _thought _within that primitive brain of his. Something of actual intelligence!

The boy looked up, terrified to state his question. "So what you're saying… what we're doing won't activate my Sacred— I mean, the, um, _your _power? Then… what do I do? I… I need that power to protect those I care about. I can't be a burden to Buchou like that again."

Seath did not care for the reasons. The boy could be committed to acts of evil just as much as virtue. In the end, it was not morality that persuaded Seath to sharing his secrets.

[Impress me,] the serpent said as he began to curl his body back up for slumber. [Not with body or spirit. But with _mind._]

"…How do I do that?" the boy asked, more daring than before.

[Better,] answered Seath with the smallest fragment of respect. The boy had evolved from rotting shit to the crawling maggots that ate at the shit. He now had a smidgeon of value. Pointless value Seath could not use with his specialties, but a value nonetheless. [Do better.]

Before the boy could ask any further questions, Seath released his grasp.

Sweet silence and darkness returned. A soft purr escaped his throat as he fell back into the slumber he had learned to enjoy.

*Scene*

"…What exactly does that mean?" Rias asked the next day.

"I have no clue," Issei responded with a heavy sigh. They were all gathered in the Occult Research Club ready to carry out their duties as a Devil when Issei entered and told her about his dream. He told her the name of the dragon inside him and what it had told him.

Rias tapped a finger on her lips while bowing her head in thought. "Seath the Scaleless… I've never heard of that name. I'll check some of the grimoirs when next I can. But that's interesting, Ise. I've never heard of a Sacred Gear that doesn't use some sort of innate energy."

"Um, Buchou, he said it wasn't a Sacred Gear," muttered Issei with a little bit of anxiety in his voice. Some of the fear from the dream remained. He didn't want to upset that monster again. "He said the power comes from him directly and if I want more of it then I have to impress him."

"Right, right," nodded Rias as she recalled the story recited to her not too long ago. "Not with your body or demonic energies but with the mind. Now the question is… how?"

"…I don't know," Issei sighed again as he sagged his shoulders in defeat.

Kiba raised his hand and spoke aloud, "What was it that got you to activate the Sacred— I mean, this Lord Soul in the first place, Hyoudou-kun?"

Issei rubbed the bottom of his chin as he tried to recall the incident in the church. He had begged for the power to come out and it eventually did. Previously, he had thought the same thing but the past few months in training hadn't granted him the same results. Rias had suggested only under extreme pressure could it surface.

…But when they tackled that Stray Devil and tossed Issei to the front nothing happened. He nearly died and still his gauntlet wouldn't surface. If Asia hadn't been there the boy would be dead.

He then thought deeper into the incident at the church. Truly, Issei had no idea what was going on with this newfound power. The gauntlet had been there and he simply knew what to do with it without any prior experience or instruction. The information had come to him as though it had always been within his mind. Perhaps it was, seeing as how he was born with this thing.

"I just… did it…" he eventually spoke aloud. "I wanted something to defeat Raynare. I got so pissed off with her words and what she did to Asia. It would have been the third time she wiped the floor with me and no matter what I tried I couldn't beat her. I don't know how but… I just did it. I killed her because… I said I would."

His eyes lost focus on the room as he recalled that event. Her heel had been on his head as she pressed his face against the ground. Every word she said had been nothing but a mockery to him. She made him feel so powerless and he had known it to be the truth. And yet, he kept saying over and over again he would kill her. It hadn't been an opinion or a promise. Something in the back of his mind, no, in his heart had told him it was a prophecy. Raynare would die and he would be the one who killed her. And it had happened.

Asia had died. Issei was incapable of protecting her as well as avenging her. He was powerless and Raynare had reminded him in the last confrontation of his mortality. He was human and she was this higher being.

His frustrations were tremendous on that night. He refused to believe in such a truth. He rejected that truth. He made it into a lie. And if the lie was not truth then it could not be real. Therefore, what could have been truth? His _promise _to kill her? Yes. Why not. Because his declaration was not an opinion but a fact.

This reasoning did not make sense. He, a lesser being, could not overcome a being higher than him. She was the apex predator and he her prey. And yet, he made it happen.

It was simply maddening.

"I-Ise!" gasped Rias. As did several others.

"Hmm?" Issei blinked and returned to reality. He felt the change immediately once his mind returned to the clubroom. There, on his left arm, was the gauntlet made out of pure crystal. It had sharp talons with jagged edges and a plated formation running up the arm. Spikes protruded in seemingly random spaces but, at the same time, there seemed to be some sort of reason per each tip. There was a calculative beauty to the gauntlet just as there was something archaic and chaotic.

Branded on the back of the hand was a glowing mark in golden colors. Liken to a flame or the dim hues of the setting sun. And the mark read '12'.

He didn't know what it meant.

"Geez…" groaned Rias. "All that training and it comes out now of all times."

"In fairness, Buchou," cackled Akeno. Her smile shifted from coyness to mischievousness. "I don't think any of us ever asked _how _he got it to work. We only assumed the basic principles of how to activate a Sacred Gear."

"T-That can't be helped," countered Rias with a blushing face. "How were we supposed to know it's not a Sacred Gear? Honestly, I've never heard of such a fickle instrument like this before."

"Wow! It's so pretty!" chimed Asia. Her eyes were sparkling just as much as the crystalline gauntlet. "So this is your Sacred Gear, Ise? Oh wait. It's not a Sacred Gear. What is it then…?"

"…Expensive," Koneko muttered. Her eyes were sparkling just as much but not for the same reasons. She had seen what that power could accomplished. The amount of sweets she could purchase if she pawned one of those crystals could set her for the rest of the year.

Incidentally, Rias already had a crew working in the catacombs of the church mining out the crystals Issei had created. They had been made out of pure energy unlike any other and their purity was unheard of. Each one fetched a price that even made her eyes widen. Of course, since each crystal was made by her Pawn, Issei would be receiving most of the cut. The Gremory family would be taking a small pinch.

She had yet to tell this to Issei, however. She wanted it to be a surprise.

"Yeah, um, I have no idea what I did differently," Issei said as he examined the gauntlet, flipping it over and lifting it into the air. He let some sunlight reflect it. His eyes widened. Not only did the most beautiful of colors shine but the clarity of the material was so fine he could see directly through it. His hand and arm within were reflecting every color of the rainbow.

"Hyoudou-kun," Kiba stood up from his seat and approached the Pawn. "Can you try something like this?"

He extended his arm and channeled his own demonic energy through it. Within seconds an ordinary straight sword appeared in his grip.

"Whoa! I forgot your Sacred Gear lets you make any weapon!" Issei nearly jumped at the sudden conjuration of the blade. And then he sagged his shoulders again in dejection. "I almost feel jealous. I can only shoot crystals…"

"_Demonic _swords, Hyoudou-kun," Kiba confirmed. "My Sword Birth allows me to make any demonic sword of my choosing. Remember my Holy Erasure? It allowed me to eat the light within that Exorcist's blade of light."

"Oh yeah, I remember that," nodded Issei as he thought for a moment. "Yeah, I still hate you. Your swords can do just about anything, right? If it were me I would make a sword that cuts through women's clothes…"

Rias groaned and placed her hand to her brow. She didn't want to be the one to tell him that _any _sword can cut through fabrics. But she understood his intentions, as did everyone else in the room. Akeno and Kiba tried their best to keep their smiles. Koneko glared at him. And Asia covered her chest with her arms and scooted away from Issei in fright.

"Just… try to do what I just did," said Kiba still trying to hold his smile. "I want to confirm something."

Issei scratched his head for a moment, but then he shrugged and figured he might as well try. Still, he had no idea _how. _The gauntlet only made crystals sprout out of seemingly nowhere because he wanted it to. So how would he—

"Oooowaaaaaa!"

He nearly cut himself when a sword made out of pure crystal sprouted from the palm of his hand. It had come instantaneously and had nearly cut him. The sudden appearance of the weapon forced him to drop it and back away. The sword sunk its edge into the ground for seven inches before resting still.

"Oh my," laughed Akeno.

"Ise, are you hurt?!" cried Asia. She was at his side instantly with her Twilight Healing glowing just in case. She looked ready to cry if her beloved had been harmed.

Kiba ignored everyone else and picked up the crystal sword himself. As soon as he touched it his eyes widened. Appraising it, he found it to be something that outshone his Sword Birth. While the crystal blade could not hold any special power within it, the blade itself had a density unlike any other and an edge sharper than any blade. Seeing as how it sank into the ground with minimal effort through only its sheer weight spoke volumes on the edge.

Plus, the blade wasn't heavy at all. Which was an oddity of itself. There was a weight to it but he would have imagined there would be more. It was also perfectly balanced; he could let it rest perfectly on his finger between the hilt and blade.

He did a few practice swings. Again, there was nothing special about the blade itself but it was the finest craftsmanship he had ever seen.

He shared these findings with the other members. As well as something else.

"Oh yeah huh," said Issei as he examined the back of his gauntlet. "You're right."

The mark in gold lettering had changed from '12' to '11'.

"I noticed this during that bout with the Fallen," Kiba explained. His eyes were sharp as he recalled the incident. "The numbers on your gauntlet read '10' and decreased whenever you used some of its power. It dropped to '8' the first time and then '1' the second. I'm guessing this has something to do with how many times you can do things like this."

He gestured towards the sword he was still holding… and refusing to let go. Koneko had wanted to take a look at it (possibly steal it to sell) but Kiba was just as obsessive over it.

"Why don't you try to see if you can make something else with it?" suggested Rias. "A shield or maybe and extension of the armor?"

"Or maybe a figurine of Saber-chan?!" suggested Issei with his nostrils flaring in excitement.

"…Or a figurine of your favorite anime character," the King agreed with a melodramatic sigh.

But then, Issei began to think about it seriously. "Then… do I do a 1/10 or an 1/8 scale model? And do I have the traditional Saber or do I go for one of the special models? Maybe Red Saber… she has the best knockers… Swimsuit?! Or H-scene?! What about the position? Ooo… what's the best way to display her cuteness?"

"Um… it's going up," noted Asia. She pointed to the back of his hand.

Eyes followed and Issei flipped over his gauntlet. No one said a word as they observed this new piece of information.

It read '13', '14', and then stopped at '15'.

"…I leveled up?" asked Issei. No one was sure whether it was a joke or a serious question. Not even the one who asked.

"Well… this is certainly something," grossed Rias after some time. "An advance in progress at least. I'll look into it a little deeper; either Tou-sama or Onii-sama is sure to have information regarding this Seath person. In any case, it's about time we open shop. Work hard today!"

"Yes, Buchou!" cheered everyone automatically. Their responses had been drilled almost as though they had been brainwashed.

The members of the Gremory Peerage split up, ready to fulfill their nightly tasks as Devils. The only one who stayed behind was Issei… who was having difficulty trying to retract the crystal gauntlet.

*Scene*

A month had passed without much incident. Much. There were a few cases where Issei thought he was going to die.

There was still the norm of problems; mostly Issei being an open pervert and then chased around the school by the victims of his latest exploits. Despite having the beautiful Asia living in his house and treating him like a loving wife, the boy still went out of his way to peep on girls.

He almost died because he was unfortunate enough to get caught by Koneko. He and his friends had spied on the first-years changing with Koneko being amongst them. She sensed his presence, revealed them, and then beat them to an inch of their life.

She hardly held back against Issei. She knew his limits and knew he could withstand a little more pain since becoming a Devil.

The other incident followed Ball Day.

Their master had gotten into some sort of argument with another rivaling High-class Devil, the Student Council President Sona Sitri. Apparently, and such information had been shared by Akeno, the two had been childhood friends and would often steal each other's things. Right now they were having a dispute over who could have first dibs with some appointment.

After all the classes got to have their sports with the other rooms and years, it was then the clubrooms could face off against another. The Occult Research Club was paired against the Student Council in three events. Tennis, baseball, and then dodgeball.

Dreadful, dreadful, _dreadful _dodgeball.

As every member of the Student Council sans one was a female, they had been the victims of Issei's crusades time and again. They had a tremendous amount of pent-up rage against him. Without mercy they target every strike against him. They even used magic.

They even pelted him even after he was out.

Fortunately, they were able to win since Issei was such a distraction.

The last incident occurred while they took the prize of this so-called appointment their master had been wanting. As it turned out, she had scheduled to hire a popular escort for their trip in the Underworld. This man (who resembled a certain monster taming character that was too close to be a coincidence) was the "legendary" Familiar Master. His role was to guide them around the Familiar Forest in search of new servants exclusively to Issei and Asia.

It wasn't his life, per se, that was on the line this time. It was his hopes and dreams. As one who grew up with the eroticism of monster girls in eroge, Issei's expectations were through the roof. And they, without fail, crumbled apart as they met each and every one of these monster girls.

None of them were cute. Not one. They were all some sort of eldritch abomination in his eyes.

Towards the end, he had found a slime creature that ate away clothing. Better, it had the taste for _women's _clothes. The little slime creature sat on his shoulder and did nothing else. But when it latched itself onto any of the girls their clothes dissolved. It was his perfect familiar! He loved the little thing like a son.

Naturally, the girls couldn't share his affections. They wanted to destroy it. But he kept it in his arms and used his body as a shield as they launched waves of lightning and destruction his way. His mind was in a frantic. He threw excuses and reasons to keep it just as much as they threw magic. Most of it was nonsense but there had been a few clever points among the mix. Some clever enough to make the girls hesitate and actually consider his words.

He huddled behind a wall of crystal as he kept Slimy (soon to be renamed in the near future) close in his arms and whispered sweet assurances towards it. If he had looked, he would have seen the count on his gauntlet had increased to '20'.

Eventually, the girls resented. They allowed him to keep the slime creature but his master expressed under extremely strict rules. Mostly he wasn't allowed to use it for his perversions nor was he allowed to summon it without her permission. He accepted these conditions.

"Did you hear that Slime-taro?!" Issei spun around to address the creature he kept protected behind the wall of crystal just in case. "I get to keep…"

He froze in place. While his attention had been locked on the members of the Gremory Peerage some other creature had snuck up behind his back. The slime creature was cooked and quickly eaten without his notice. Only a few crumbs of grilled slime remained.

The culprit was a small blue dragon about two hands in size. It looked up at Issei, realizing it had been caught. But after examining his weak fortitude the dragon dismissed him and licked the crumbs off the ground.

"Grease-kun… the amount of gourmet panties I would have you try will go unfulfilled," he sobbed and fell to his knees.

He would later find out that dragon, a baby sprite dragon at that, had gotten close to Asia. It became her familiar and he named it Rassei. She told everyone, shyly with longing glints towards her admiration, the small dragon reminded her of Issei and thus named it as such.

But Issei didn't hear any of this. He was locked in the fetal position. Koneko had to drag him back to the magic circle and he didn't fully recover from shock until the next morning.

…Though they had to deal with his constant sobbing for the following week.

At the start of the new month, Issei began to notice things about his master. She was sighing more than usual. He thought he was upsetting her with his constant mess-ups and drove harder into his work… even if he still couldn't get a contract with the clients. But after a few days had passed, her sighing came almost randomly. And she began to stare off into the distance.

He asked her what the matter was and she rarely responded, too consumed in her own thoughts. But when she came to her charismatic personality returned.

He promised himself he would work harder for her sake. She was his master and it was probably looking bad on her side since he was a poor excuse of a Devil. The only thing he was capable of doing was manifesting the gauntlet twice throughout the whole month. While the counts had gone up to '22' he still had difficulty activating the power in the first place. No one could figure out what the trigger could be.

Seath also never returned to his dreams. Which was a plus because that giant lizard scared the living crap out of him. Quite literally. He had to change his sheets the next morning and his mother was pissed, saying he was too old to be wetting the bed. But it was also a hindrance to not hear from the dragon because Issei wanted to ask him for advice.

He found it strange when one night Rias had told them there would be no clients; that they had the night off. He spent it well with Asia and his parents— mostly just eating dinner together and then watching a movie in the living room. But now it was late and he ended up lying face up on his bed. The body of a Devil was nocturnal and he usually stayed up until the unholy hour of three. It was a good thing he didn't need as much sleep as usual or else he'd never survive a single school day.

It was barely eleven and he didn't know what to do. Play a game? Watch porn? Read a light novel? He supposed he could do these things but the condition of his master worried him the most. He thought to himself he should try to figure out a way to call upon the gauntlet whenever he wanted.

He sat on the floor of his room staring at his left hand for a good hour. There hadn't been a single result.

Suddenly, a magic circle began to form and dye the room in red light. He got up startled by the sudden invasion. But he recognized it immediately as the teleportation circle that was used in the clubroom.

Seconds later, Rias appeared in his room.

Wait.

Rias Gremory was in _his _room.

Had he known his master was going to pay him a visit this late in the hour he would have cleaned up! Not that he expected anything to actually happen but a guy can dream can't he—

"There's not much time," she said in a haste. She approached him, put her hands against his chest, and shoved him onto the bed. Before he could sit back up, she began to straddle him and take off her clothes. "Issei, I need you to make love to me."

"…Eh?" was the only logical response he could come up with.

*Scene*

Seath uncurled his body when he felt the disturbance. A low growl surfaced from his throat but he refused to let the anger get the best of him. He was a patient being who had lived eons, had come across countless setbacks in his research, and had suffered lethal confrontations against his kind, the Abyss, and that damnable Chosen Undead. The only one who would receive his full ire would be the Serpents who spun such a ludicrous tale. Gwyn was a fool to let them live during the purge.

Through the perceptions of his vessel, he gathered enough information to ascertain the situation.

The boy was about to proceed with his species' mating rituals.

How repulsive.

But the two of them were young and immature. Even the mistress, who oozed charisma with every fiber of her being like the radiant sun, was frightened with the progress. She, the instigator, had come into shock with her own actions. She was nude while the vessel's pants had been slipped down to his ankles. His membrane was fully erect and for hers to see.

It was there where she stopped. Startled by its appearance, no doubt this being her first time seeing the part based on her crimson face. And the boy, seeing her reaction, was losing his confidence as a man but was still aroused enough to remain erect.

Neither of the two moved. Some comments were shared; some returned with just as idiotic responses, a nod was given, or were neglected through silence.

The girl was crossed with desperation and fear. She was determined to have this moment but hesitating.

Normally, Seath would curl back up into a ball and let things proceed as they should. What did he care about the affairs of his vessel? Whether he succeeded or failed to charm his woman was none of his business nor would it be beneficial to his goal. No, Seath remained on alert because of the presence that had originally stirred him from his slumber. Something was coming. Something big.

Before his vessel could take the initiative and before the girl could muster her courage, a swarm of essence rushed through the room with the potent stench of brimstone and ash. It was the etheric scent of a Devil. A mighty one Seath had not felt since the first creations of the Witch's demons.

A woman appeared instead of a titanic beast. Though her appearance did not fool Seath in the slightest. This shapeshifter was beautiful in human standards because it was a spawn of sin who drank in the desires of humanity. The succubus' true form remained hidden.

Had he been in his prime Seath could have crushed this abomination with but a glance. But he was not in his prime. He was crippled by the Undead warrior who destroyed his body. He was forced to rely on the exceptionalism of the vessel who bore his soul. Unfortunately… the current vessel was incompetent. Sure, he had been able to increase his Attunement from nothing to a meager level but not his Intelligence. He would not last a single moment in conflict against this Archdemon.

Seath was forced to watch the exchange. He was fortunate it was only an Archdemon. Had it been, perhaps, a God then his mystery would have been unraveled. His workings would have been undone and he would be set free from the vessel, with his soul dissipating into the great nothingness. He could not afford to let countless eons of effort go to waste. He had come so close to his goal.

It was also in his favor this Archdemon was not here for the vessel but the girl. The red-haired Devil was of some sort of— Seath snorted— _nobility. _The Archdemon— a lowly servant to a lesser being, to which Seath found very strange— had come to fetch the girl before anything that cannot be undone happen. She insulted the boy, which was accurate and Seath could agree completely, and the mistress defended his honor.

They departed shortly after without any fuss. While the mistress shared apologies with the boy and offered a kiss, Seath was more attentive to the Archdemon.

Likewise, the silver-haired monster was looking his way. Not at the worthless vessel, but at Seath directly.

Grayfia Lucifuge. He had seen this woman once or twice throughout the previous centuries. She was a warrior according to her kind and Seath could not dismiss her potential. Someone of her caliber could challenge the Gods of old. Perhaps even one of the Lord Souls.

When gone, Seath curled up into a ball but did not fall into a slumber. He remained alert, calculating his next steps with utmost care.

*Scene*

To an ancient being who had existed for eons, had seen worlds rise and fall, time was a sense Seath did not find himself susceptible to. Even in the days of twilight when Anor Londo was but an illusion crafted by Gwyndolin and Lordran was a land where time was more liken to a nexus than a perpendicular line of past, present, and future. Seath was a creature of isolation, born in the Gray World rejected by his own kind and then ignorant of the world around him after the purge due to his research.

He learned in passing Gywn had gone to sacrifice himself to the Kiln. It wasn't shared when he had gone nor for how long he was burning. Seath didn't care, regardless.

So as it came, the passing of half a day's worth of hours was but a blink of an eye to him.

He could have gone longer ignoring the world his vessel was within had it not been for the same disturbance that caught the Paledrake's attention from the night before.

The children had gathered in their lucrative clubroom as was their daily ritual. But joining them was the same Archdemon, Grayfia.

And just as before, she was staring through the vessel and observing Seath. The dragon could do nothing else other than stare back. He could not growl to challenge her. It would have been childish. He had no body to defend himself or to put her in her place. Had he done so, she would strike at the vessel and not him. And the vessel would collapse in the first blow, more than likely before he realized what happened.

As this was transpiring, the boy's legs were shaking. He was caught in the middle of the stare and interpreted it as her being distraught against him. Perhaps this was true. He did almost court his master, who was also hers as Grayfia was the Gremory head maid.

Some trivial problem was being discussed. Something relating to the Gremory girl, but Seath wasn't interested in something so mundane. Even at the appearance of a new individual— another pitiable Devil who had the fortune of being born with the blood of the eternal Phoenix (who, ironically, had been slain centuries ago)— Seath wasn't paying much attention.

The vessel was arguing with this new individual. The vessel was being insulted by this… Raizer Phenex. And with the final blow, the young Devil revealed his servants to the vessel. All of which were young women of various cultures and attire.

The boy had made mention countless times about desiring a harem. It was the sole reason for driving into his work as a Devil. Seath had been bombarded with this reminder even in his sleep.

To see someone the boy despised holding a harem was blasphemous, at least according to the vessel. Harsh words were exchanged. The boy went to face against the Phenex, but one of the servants intercepted him.

The boy had tried to call upon Seath's power. But the dragon refused him.

He noticed Grayfia's eyes narrow. She never once diverted her focus despite her involvement throughout the exchange. She continued to observe him. It would have been likely had she found any reason to she would strike down the vessel. Seath did not want that.

Curious. Before he wouldn't have cared if the boy had died. He would have been free to locate a more competent vessel. At what point did his opinion start to change? Ah, it must have been after seeing some progress rise from the whelp.

But he wouldn't go out of his way to protect the boy. The vessel continued to get smacked around until the other Pawn's master commanded her to stand down. Still, the boy tried to call upon Seath's power, trying to manifest the gauntlet. And Seath continued to refuse him.

The boy's Attunement rose, surely, but not his Intelligence. Seath wanted to teach the boy a lesson. If he were to ever wield this power _properly _then one must learn to balance these two characteristics. The boy could have as many Slots as he wanted but could do nothing further than the most base of spells if he did not increase his Intelligence.

He needed to change the boy's way of thinking.

A challenge was offered by Grayfia. A duel against both parties in order to settle their little dispute. To insult them further, the Phenex master permitted ten days of preparation, claiming his servants would be victorious immediately unless given such a handicap. Despite her pride, the Gremory girl understood the current value of her servants and agreed.

She was to take her servants to some other estate out in the wilderness for _training._

Ah yes. How like the humans these Devils love to imitate. When they lacked power they would strengthen their body through menial tasks of labor. Gods were simply born with power. And Dragons would fight another and harden their scales with every conflict. As for Seath, who had no such scales of immortality, he dove into madness and magic to counter this debilitating weakness. It was because of his awareness of this weakness that made him the strongest of his kind. He understood what it meant to die.

But training? He never had to do such things. He was born with power just like any other creature.

What was worse, these simplistic creatures were training the boy again. Their goal was to have him unlock the full potential of Seath's power and to be able to call upon it at any instance.

Seath scoffed at the idea. It was not within his intentions to simply hand over his power so easily. The boy had to earn it.

For the next ten days, Seath slept silently. He only awoke to observe the match on the tenth night.

*Scene*

They had lost. Horrendously. It had been a massacre.

When Issei awoke he was in pain. His body was sore and covered in bandages. He recognized himself to be in his bed; it was late at night and the lights were off. The last thing he remembered was challenging Raizer Phenex on the rooftops of the school building.

The dragon's power never came to him. In his most dire moment it didn't come. He didn't understand. No matter how hard he pushed himself he couldn't get it to activate during training and in the Rating Game. The supplementary spells Akeno had taught him did little— it had just been something he dove into in fear of his ability not coming about. And it had come true, his fears.

"Why weren't you there?" he lifted his left hand and asked. The tears began to swell in his eyes.

Raizer Phenex had beaten him to a pulp. Issei had refused to give up and threw everything at the man. Eventually the older Devil would lose his patience. The Phenex son used his flames to scorch Issei to the brink of death. The only thing that saved him was his master. She flung herself onto Raizer and surrendered.

She sacrificed herself for him.

They had lost because they put all their faith in him. They believed in him; all of his teammates did. They believed with his power he could defeat Raizer Phenex. And he ended up doing _nothing. _And because of his incompetence was his master going to marry the Phenex Devil.

His hand curled up into a fist as he gritted his teeth. The tears were harder to hold back.

"Where were you?!"

There hadn't been an answer. But he knew the dragon within had heard. He knew it was paying attention to him. He could somehow feel its gaze boring into his. A quiver of fear surged through his spine but the anger was stronger.

"I did what you told me to! I got better! I could use your power before but when I needed it the most why did you abandon me?! What did I do wrong?"

He understood his worthlessness. It hurt. During the Rating Game he had been dragged by Koneko. They took on the gymnasium together against a group of four and she did most of the work. He was only a distraction. They had managed to win that bout due to his Dress Break— no girl could fight in the nude. But she had shoved him away at the last moment while they were retreating. She had been caught in an explosion meant for him.

He met up with Kiba in the courtyard. And the Knight, who had taught him to fight in close combat, still had to protect him against the others that ambushed them. Issei fought well with his fists but could do little against the more experienced fighters. He was smacked around a lot and, just like Koneko, Kiba came to his rescue. Issei's only roll was to keep the others at bay until Kiba could deal with one opponent at a time.

When he came to the aid of his King, even after Promoting to Queen, he could do nothing against Raizer Phenex. He couldn't defend her. He failed to protect Asia. He couldn't support any of his friends and only got in their way.

All because he couldn't activate the power of this Lord Soul.

The door opened. Light from the hallway leaked through and he couldn't see who stepped in.

"I-Ise!" cried Asia. She dropped something— a basin full of water and some towels. She must have been the one who was taking care of him while he was decommissioned. With her own tears falling down her face, she hurried to his proximity and embraced him. "I… I'm so glad you're awake! I was so worried!"

His heart swayed by her touch and comfort. But he felt he didn't deserve it. Had he been capable he would have protected her. Instead, she took a shot from Raizer's Queen's bomb volley. He watched her innards explode in every direction. Had it been a real duel they would all be dead.

The image haunted him.

He felt the dragon in his left hand lurch, as though acknowledging this maddening thought. This helplessness, this frustration, this haunting image of seeing the ones he loved turned to ash. And the dragon was giving him something liken to praise for having such a sickening horror.

Issei didn't understand at all.

"How long have I been out?" he asked first.

Asia let go and sat at his side. Her face was downcast. "Only a day. I was able to heal mostly everything but the medical staff said you would be in a coma for some time. W-We didn't know how long you would be like this…"

She sobbed as she grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze. This girl had been prepared to take care of him without knowing how long he would be unable to return her affections. She was ready to accept that and would have stayed by his side regardless.

It made Issei feel all the more guilty. He was an even greater burden. His frustrations grew. His mind raced. What could he have done differently? What could he have done to change the results? Where did he go wrong?

No answer came to him. There wouldn't be an answer. The dragon wouldn't tell him anything and would only let him drown in this mindless loop of 'ifs'. Ideas came but he didn't know what was the right answer. He didn't know anything. If the dragon could just tell him where he went wrong he could fix the mistake. He could have done something in the Rating Game.

"I'm sorry…" he could only say.

Light filled the room as a magic circle appeared at the center. Issei and Asia turned to look at who was arriving with the Gremory seal. They had thought— hoped, more like— it was their beloved master.

Instead, Grayfia stepped out. The silver-haired Devil gave a courtly bow, "Hyoudou-san, Argento-san, good evening. Pardon me for intruding but I came as soon as I sensed you were awake."

Issei meant to get out of bed, but both Grayfia and Asia told him to remain where he was.

Grayfia continued with her purpose, "I am here to inform you of the outcome regarding the Rating Game between Raizer Phenex-sama and Ojou-sama. As it is Raizer-sama's victory, they are to be married. The wedding reception is happening as we speak."

Anger, guilt, and despair flashed through Issei. He bowed his head and gritted his teeth. Those words were nothing but a reminder to his failings.

"…If you are feeling well enough, I would like to ask you to attend since you are Ojou-sama's most treasured Pawn," Grayfia continued after a moment. She let him gather himself before pulling a paper tag out of seemingly nowhere. "Here is the magic circle that will allow you to enter the Underworld, where the reception is taking place. You look well enough. I urge you to come.

"Of course… seeing the state of your master might upset you. And… you might go into a frenzy. It is not the first time the bearer of the Moonlight Paledrake succumbed to its notorious toxicity of madness. Even something as insane as challenging Raizer Phenex-sama for Ojou-sama's hand is likely to happen…"

Though she said so suggestively, her tone made it more like an order. As in she _expected _Issei to do such else… or else.

"Wait. What did you call… what now?" Issei looked at her as he accepted the tag.

Grayfia nodded and iterated, "The Moonlight Paledrake. It is the name of your Sacred Gear. When Ojou-sama requested information on 'Seath the Scaleless' we immediately knew what she was inquiring about. It is one of the Longinii— a God Slayer Sacred Gear. It has the power to create crystals as well as transmute anything it touches into crystal. But it also comes at a heavy price.

"Each and every one of its bearers have fallen into madness. Not one is susceptible to this. Do not listen to the words of the dragon dwelling within. I understand you want to use its power and are unable to. Thus… we've prepared this."

A magic circle appeared in her palm. It lit up the room again and quickly died in an instant. In her hand was… a human skull.

"…Um… Grayfia-sama… what exactly am I supposed to do with that?" he couldn't help but ask.

"You crush it in your hands," she answered calmly. As if crushing a human skull was the easiest thing to do.

Issei couldn't wrap his head around it. Nor could Asia, based on the way she paled and had her hand over her mouth. This was a _human _skull. Perhaps it was something easy to the likes of Devils but there was something heavily taboo about desecrating a human's remains to other humans.

"If you are to challenge Raizer-sama," Grayfia pressed the matter as she forced the skull into Issei's hands. "Make sure to break it during the duel. Not before. It is only a temporary solution. In theory, it will only allow you a short period of time to access the full potential of your Sacred Gear."

Issei stared at the skull further. It felt like the thing was staring back at him. This was once a person. And he could almost feel that person's eyes upon his. There was a bit of life remaining in this skull and it frightened him.

That, or simply because he was holding a _freaking skull._

"That is all," said Grayfia. The floor beneath her lit up as a new magic circle formed. "I must return to my master's side. Whatever you decide to do, have a pleasant evening."

And she was gone before either of the two could share their courtesies. Not that either of them had the stomach to anyways.

Issei sighed and put the skull down on the rest beside his bed… and making sure it was facing away from him.

"…Ise, what are you going to do?" asked Asia.

"…I don't know," he answered truthfully. "No. I don't know why I'm being like this. With this I can save Buchou. No! I _will _save her!"

Yes, if what Grayfia said about the skull was true then he could use Seath's power— the Moonlight Paledrake. With it, he could challenge Raizer to a fight and beat him. He was sure of it.

"Yes!" Asia nodded with a fierce look in her eyes. She raised her fists to her chest and cheered him on. "I believe in Ise! If it's Ise then you can rescue Buchou!"

He opened his mouth but suddenly closed it. He heard something.

"A-Alright," he said hastily. "Then I need to get ready. I'm going to the bathroom and wash up."

Asia helped him out of bed but he said he was fine. A little sore but nothing he couldn't tolerate. He could stand and walk on his own. Still, she followed him with her eyes until he exited into the hallway.

When he closed the bathroom door and locked it, he looked at his left hand.

"Okay, what do you mean it won't be enough? What gives?"

The Moonlight Paledrake gauntlet appeared with the count '25' blazing in golden letters. It had hardly increased since the training.

[There is only so much ignorance I can tolerate,] spoke the dragon through its voiceless communications. It felt more like the words were instantly transmitted through his head. [Do you believe everything said to you? Do you never think for yourself?]

"Grayfia-sama said to not believe anything you say," Issei countered.

[You only prove my point,] it countered. [_Assume _she speaks the truth. Assume you best this Devil brat and reclaim your mate. What will you do afterwards?]

"M-Mate?!" Issei sputtered. "B-B-Buchou and I aren't like that. She… She's my master—"

There was a feral growl that came from within. It sent shivers throughout Issei's entire being. He was driving the patience of the ancient being.

[How will you protect your… _master _again? Will you beg and plead with that creature for another Madman's Knowledge? Will you continue to dig yourself into her debt? And what will happen if, by chance, she refuses you? Will you let the girl die because _you _are incapable of doing anything on your own?]

Issei couldn't respond. The words tugged at his heart.

[Hmph. I care not for what you do. But you insult every one of your kind. Humans. You have outlived us not through your tenacity and stubbornness but through your ability to adapt. And yet you do not. You charge against the storm, only to be knocked back. And what do you do? You charge again. As if the second attempt would be any different.

[Your inadequacy is something I can no longer ignore. Do you crave my power that badly? Was it your initial goal to tire my patience until I gave in? Hmph, it would not be the first you enacted a pathetic ploy. No, I give you too much credit. Such a plan is too advanced for a mind as dull as yours.]

"Then what was I supposed to do?" growled Issei. "I did the best I could. I trained my body hard every day. I went through hell in training. I wracked my mind because you said neither my body nor energy would be enough. I learned magic and swordplay. I did what you told me to do so don't tell me I didn't do it!"

There was a moment when neither of them spoke.

[I told you to get better,] said Seath in a tired tone. It was growing weary of this argument. [Your… best, while admirable, was not good enough. You surprised me with the ability to learn, but any primitive _monkey _can do that much. You never analyzed nor did you adapt. Ponder this, why did your Slot Count increase over the course since we last spoke?]

Issei pushed his brows together in thought. He had noticed the numbers on his gauntlet increased. They seemed to go up at the most random of times. But there was a purpose to it? He didn't understand.

[Insight,] growled the dragon with impatience. [Insight draws you closer to the truth. That Madman's Knowledge will bring you closer to it. It is insight not of the world but of the mind will we find the truth.

[If you wish to find the truth, go and break the Madman's Knowledge now. Only then will you find your answers.]

"…But if I do that… I won't be able to save Buchou," he responded in a grim tone.

[Indeed, but you will learn something out of this,] said the dragon in a dry tone. [Perhaps next time, if there will be, you will be able to do something. But, since you've let everyone down thus far, I fear not. I am sure you will fail again.]

It had gone from angry to bored within the short span of time. Seath was losing interest in him. Issei couldn't allow that. This was the moment he was trying so hard to have. He needed the dragon's advice but it was being stubborn in just flat-out telling him. It wanted Issei to figure it out for himself but Issei didn't have the time to do something like that.

He could crush the skull… but then he couldn't save Rias. Grayfia said its effect would only last a short while. He didn't know how long it would be but apparently not long enough to do both.

"…Then how about we make a deal," Issei said instead. "What can I do to borrow your power for a short amount of time?"

There was no response. But Issei could feel Seath stare back at him from within the Moonlight Paledrake. The dragon said nothing, only continuing to stare intently. He couldn't tell what its intentions were, whether it was actually considering the proposal or if he had angered it further.

[…Very well,] said the dragon. There was something in its tone. Something dangerous. It sent a newfound level of fear throughout Issei. [Go into the kitchen.]

He obeyed, checking the hallways to make sure no one else was around first. He was surprised Asia hadn't come to check on him but the light cracking through her doorway suggested she was in her room. He crept quietly down the hall and down the stairs.

It had been dark. He wondered where his parents were. Ah, guessing by the day of the week they were probably out on their date night. What irresponsible parents leaving their wounded child home with an innocent girl. Didn't they know indecent things could happen while they were gone?

[That knife,] said Seath.

Immediately, Issei knew what he was talking about. He approached the counter and pulled one of the knives handing from a holster. He didn't know what sort of knife it was called, only that it was used for chopping large chunks of meat. A butcher knife, was it?

[Now, cut off your arm.]

The knife clattered out of his hands. He must have heard wrong.

[You heard correct. What is that you are feeling? Fear? Doubt? For what purpose would I have you cut off your own arm? For that matter, why the arm? It is the arm. Do you understand how painful it will be? Do you understand what will happen for the rest of your life without that arm?

[These are thoughts coursing through your mind. Where were such thoughts in your moment of idiocy? When you could do nothing against the Phenex and his slaves? These are thoughts you should have had in the first place. And now you are pressed to this point.

[Cut off your arm. You would not have been in this situation if you had been competent enough to learn from your mistakes. And yet you fail repeatedly without acknowledging the reasons why. I shall say it to you, thrice, so you will not make the same mistake. _Cut off your arm._

[And if you do not, you will _never _be able to use my power for the remainder of your life. I will not permit it. Regardless if you use the Madman's Knowledge.

[But, and this I highly doubt, if you succeed, I will grant you access to my craft whenever you please. Be it for trivialities such as the figurine manufacturing or for playing hero for your mistress.

[Do or don't. I don't care either way.]

Issei's heart was racing. It was his arm. It was _his arm. _And the dragon was demanding he cut it off. If he did not, then he could never access this power ever again. But if he did, he would never have to worry about failing again. He could call upon the Moonlight Paledrake as many times as he wanted.

But it was his arm.

He could save Rias from her marriage. He could protect his comrades from any future problems.

But it was his arm.

He could rise up to the ranks as a Devil. He could one day gain his own peerage.

But it was his arm.

He could become a respectable figure. He would no longer be a shame to his master.

_But it was his arm._

The knife was in his hand. His hand was shaking. His heart was beating rapidly as cold sweat washed over his clothes. His teeth were chattering.

His arm rested on the counter as he raised the knife over it. Just over the wrist. But there was something tugging from the inside. Seath was displeased. So Issei moved it up an inch. The dragon was still displeased. Issei moved the knife again and again. Each fragment of measurement sent his heart racing faster. It wasn't until it was just below the elbow did he feel the sense of satisfaction coming from the dragon within.

Was he really going to cut off his arm for the sake of power? Was he _really _going to do this just to get Rias out of some marriage? Maybe Raizer could make her happy. He was a good looking guy with lots of money. He was a far better candidate than Issei. Issei could never hope to make his master happy. Besides, he was a Reincarnated Devil. He couldn't even dream of marrying her. The social rolls were simply too scaled.

His will wavered.

He recalled his moment of weakness. How he couldn't do anything for her. He was her loyal servant, her Pawn. She had done so much for him and he couldn't do anything for her. He was nothing but a burden, always screwing up contracts with clients and embarrassing her. Surely the other Devils were mocking her for his failings in the Rating Game.

This woman had brought him back to _life _and he couldn't do anything to repay her.

That's what turned his resolve.

It was a sound liken to cutting a carrot. The knife had turned to crystal at the last instant. Perhaps some consideration from the dragon since Issei didn't do it? He didn't even think about doing something like that. He couldn't, anyways. His mind was too focused on just doing the task.

Flesh, fluids, and bone were split in a single stroke. The knife even dug into the counter.

It was done.

The realization of what he had just done hit him harder than the pain.

He screamed and jerked back. His back hit the stove and he tumbled to the floor, gripping the stump he had just created. Blood gushed out in quantities that frightened him further. The pain was enormous, but the phantom feeling was worse. His lower half of the arm had just been removed and his brain continued to register it was still there, only not responding. It was becoming confused. Why wasn't the arm responding? It was there, right? Why didn't it move around? Why wasn't there any feeling in the severed flesh?

He heard Asia. He heard her screams. A dishcloth had covered the stump to stop the bleeding as she reached for the severed limb. She screamed again when she tried.

Spikes of crystals had erupted in every available space from the severed limb. Seath would not will the arm to be reattached.

[Do you not feel it, vessel?] questioned the dragon within his mind. Issei could not ignore those words despite his level of shock. He was forced to acknowledge them. [Your hand is still there, is it not? The flesh may be gone but the appendage is not. Move the limb as you normally would. Command the nerves to obey. See it. Think it. The rest will follow.]

His mind didn't register the arm was gone. It couldn't. It simply couldn't. And because it couldn't, something happened.

Crystal sprouted from the stub. Tiny chinks of diamond that linked together in a scaled pattern. They continued to grow and take shape. Hundreds, if not thousands, of these miniscule shapes formed to cascade over the other. Issei watched without a sense of realism.

But he instinctively flexed it, and it obeyed. Bone, tissue, muscle, vessels, nerves— everything that composed a limb like the one he had just cut off had been formed out of pure crystal. Even blood pulsed through as soon as its formation was complete. The red liquid could be seen clearly.

A new arm had been crafted out of the powers of the Moonlight Paledrake.

He flexed the fingers, he bent the wrist, and he poked each tip with his new thumb. Sensation was there. It was as though the limb had been created out of actual flesh and not crystal.

[It far from adequate,] the dragon said with a mix of disappointment and pride at the same time. As though it had not reached his expectations but he did not fail this time either. [But it is… _better._]

*Scene*

Sairaorg Bael swirled the wine in his hands. For one of his size and build many would scoff at the idea of such a barbarian being capable of enjoying a glass of wine. They snickered behind his back that he probably couldn't distinguish the quality of tastes. Little did they knew Sairoarg was well skilled in the art of wine tasting. Not to the point of mastery where he could pour the wine at a perfect swirl and without making a sound but still better than most artisans.

Still, for tonight's festivities he _especially _couldn't enjoy the wine. Just because he knew about this aristocratic nonsense didn't mean he enjoyed it. He learned it to not shame the Bael name and put up a face at parties such as this. But tonight, under the bitter circumstances, it was too difficult to keep his mask.

"My lord, you've kept the same glass for two hours," commented his Pawn at his side. "Some have begun to take notice."

Sairoarg said nothing but acknowledged his Pawn's words… by drinking the glass in one gulp. A servant had been at his side immediately and he placed the empty glass on the tray while refusing another.

"I don't like it," he Bael heir said as he crossed his arms.

His Queen withheld a sigh as she tried to assure him, "Please, Sairoarg, don't carry out with this plan. I understand your feelings but no good will come out of this. The results have been observed by Lucifer himself. If you are to challenge Phenex then you are questioning King Lucifer's will as well."

Sairoarg let out an exhale through his lips. He was annoyed. The plan was simple. Or at least it had been until Sirzechs Lucifer showed up to the wedding reception. Sairoarg was about to challenge Raizer Phenex to a duel. There was no way he would have tolerated such a marriage like this. It was all political nonsense both Lord Gremory and Lord Phenex had fought to oppose. And yet here they were doing something they hated their ancestors for.

Sairoarg would have challenged Phenex, won, and freed Rias out of the marriage. However, of course, there would still be a cost. She, in turn, would be forced to marry him. It would be problematic but he believed he could work something around it. If she had a lover then he would have permitted him admittance— either to join his peerage or hers.

His Pawn had already forged a large series of love letters backing up this plan between Sairoarg and Rias. Sairoarg would pretend to be her secret lover and use it as an anchor for his challenge. And to quiet those of the Great King faction in the Underworld he argued with them the blood of Rias was rich with the Power of Destruction. He claimed their blood together would create a grand heir in the future. They bought it and supported the plan.

But then Sirzechs had to show up. To challenge Phenex now would be the same as slapping the Crimson Satan across the face. He viewed the Rating Game and announced its final results. No one would dare to oppose the greatest of the Satans. And if he did, he would lose backing from the Great King faction out of fear. They would deny any affiliation with him.

And his mother… would he be able to protect her without them?

"…You're right," he eventually said. At the thought of his mother did most of his ire fade. He secretly apologized to Rias in his mind. There was nothing he would put up before his mother.

"Oh?" questioned his Pawn. But the man was looking elsewhere, towards the doors leading out into the courtyard.

Sairoarg followed his gaze but didn't see what had gained his Pawn's attention. Then again… his Pawn had sharper senses. Whatever was coming would be—

And there it was. The overwhelming doors that reached up towards the ceiling had been kicked open. A young man strolled in wearing an academy uniform, a backpack strapped over his shoulders, and… what was this? His right arm was made out of… plastic? No. It shimmered to perfectly in the light without a glossy look of glass. Could it be made of a crystalline material?

Behind him were a trail of unconscious guards. Some were trapped in prisons of crystal that now decorated the hallway while others had their uniforms and weapons turned into crystal.

Some, the women in particular, had none of their clothes.

The boy spoke. Not in a loud and confident voice, but one impressive enough to have Sairoarg's respect.

"I am Hyoudou Issei, Pawn of Rias Gremory! I challenge Raizer Phenex to a duel!"

The guards stationed in the ceremonial hall rushed at him.

"Ornstein," commanded Sairoarg.

The Pawn of Bael said nothing. He simply moved.

The distance was over fifty feet and there was a mass of people between the Bael party and this young man. Nevertheless, in a flash, Ornstein blew aside a set of ten guards just before they were about to overwhelm him with a single swing. Upon his will did his magnificent Dragon Slaying Spear manifest. He twirled it with masterful ease to both ready himself for any other encounters as well as to intimidate those who would dare to challenge him.

"W-Wha…" the boy muttered in a hoarse voice as he stumbled back. "F-Fast. Um… thanks?"

Ornstein said nothing in reply. He slammed the butt of his spear into the ground. It echoed throughout the hall and demanded attention and silence.

"A challenge has been issued to Raizer Phenex. Will it go ignored?" Ornstein's voice bellowed throughout the chamber.

In his corner, the corner of Sairaorg's lips curled. "As it so happens, I don't need to step in to save my little cousin after all. She got the perfect idiot do it instead."

*Scene*

In all fairness, Issei had no way in believing this plan was going to work. Things like this only happens in movies and manga. The hero comes in, says 'I object!' during the wedding ceremony, challenges the villain to a duel, and then wins the girl. He's already learned the real world doesn't work that way.

He sighed. The guards who fought him in the winding corners really depleted his… what did Seath call it… Slot Count. From losing his arm his count had doubled to '50' and the skirmish against the guards cost him enough for it to drop down to '10'.

This wouldn't have been a problem if Grayfia's magic circle transported him directly into the reception hall and not some random room on the third floor. He spent a good half an hour being lost.

Regardless, he said what he wanted to say like a real badass. Though, he was saved by that ridiculously tall guy with the spear at the last instance.

The look on Raizer's face was hilarious. His face was red and it would have been even better had steam fumed out of his ears. He shouted some things about having his honor as a Devil trampled on and that Issei should be punished. But some other guy stepped in. Sirzechs Lucifer. He seemed like a nice guy. He was one of those good looking guys Issei normally hated but didn't have the same imposing charm like Kiba. His smile was friendly enough to have Issei like him right off the bat. Plus he backed up Issei on the challenge, saying it's only fair to challenge Raizer since he now had access to his Sacred Gear.

Of course, it's not a Sacred Gear. Seath reminded him.

Also, it turned out Sirzechs was his King. Not the same type of King like his master Rias. But, literally, the _King _of the Underworld.

Issei bowed and deeply apologized for his impoliteness.

"And if you are to win, what shall we grant you, Issei Hyoudou?" asked Sirzechs. "Name it. A peerage? The most beautiful women? You are a Devil after all. It's only fair we offer you something for your valor."

He was about to say he wanted his master back. But the question made him stop and ponder. _If _he wanted a peerage then maybe he could get Rias as one of his pieces plus others. Or he could ask for everything belonging to Phenex here and within the future. Therefore he could get Rias _and _his harem. There were a lot of hot babes in that circle.

Or maybe he should wish for his arm back. Having one made out of crystal is cool and all but how is he supposed to go about the rest of his life like this? Wearing a long sleeved glove forever?

At this moment, his Slot Count went up once more from '10' to '15'.

He felt something cold run down his back. Over Sirzechs' shoulder was the maid Grayfia. And she was glaring at him with absolute death written in her eyes.

"For Rias Gremory to marry whomever she wishes," he answered immediately after.

Grayfia smiled softly and lowered the notecard she held up for him to read. No one seemed to notice.

Sirzechs smiled. He accepted the terms of the duel and would act as overseer.

Only a few minutes later did Issei find himself in a massively open arena within the Phenex grounds. Apparently, and this was according to Sirzechs, this was the family's personal dueling grounds used for settling disputes against other families in the days of old. It was twice the size as a normal human stadium but could only hold up a small percentile of the normal amount of spectators. Mostly because the seats were replaced with luxurious rooms and VIP lounges.

Devils. Exactly how much money have they accumulated over the centuries?

"You know I cannot forgive you for this," called Raizer from his side of the field. He combed his hair back as his eyes glared at Issei. "I let you live because of your master. And you betray my mercy by doing this? I'm going to have to kill you now for this."

"Yeah, yeah, you told me the same thing last time, Grilled Chicken," sassed Issei as he flipped around his backpack and reached for the contents. He pulled the skull out and then tossed the sack aside.

"…And what exactly do you plan on doing with that?" asked Raizer with a snicker.

Issei didn't answer him. He looked at the numbers on the back of his hand. He didn't exactly have much experience using this power and probably wasted most of his techniques. Maybe if he did things differently he could have been more efficient. He also knew Raizer's potential. He had a feeling '15' wouldn't be enough.

"…Please don't haunt me," he told the skull.

A part of him wondered what would happen once he did this. Grayfia only told him he would be able to use the full potential of his Sacred Gear— though it's _not _a Sacred Gear, reminded Seath in the back of his mind. But she didn't share what _exactly _would happen. Well, it couldn't be any worse than him cutting his arm off.

He was wrong. Horribly, horribly wrong.

When he crushed the skull, a wisp of blue flame sprouted and then disappeared just as quickly. The skull collapsed into dust and then vanished.

It was not pain that consumed him. He didn't know what it was. Something indescribable. It felt like a rodent had crawled into his skull and began scratching at his inside. It felt like bugs were tickling his brain. It felt like electricity, ice, and flames were all having a frat party within his skull, got drunk, and were now getting into a fist fight.

It was strange how he could almost reach out and touch these figurative examples.

Memories were coming out. Thoughts. None of them his. Foreign contaminations his mind was trying to reject but there was nothing he could do about it. He saw images of a church. Of a man making weapons. Someone hunting beasts. A priest preaching about blood. A man looking up to the stars in search of truth.

Issei began to laugh. To cry. To shout. To do all three at the same time. His body was jerking around as he stumbled in his steps.

"What the hell are you…?" he heard Raizer's voice from a distance. A long distance. A distance that was growing longer as the world was stretching into a tunnel. Memories of a church garden were colliding with reality.

Issei extended one hand to reach for Raizer. And in the next instant the distance was shortened. It felt like he was flying. No, he was sure he was flying. There were signals coming from his back reaching his brain. There were nerves that hadn't been there before. He had wings, six of them, and they were carrying him forward.

His arm reaching for Raizer was no longer flesh. It was coated in plated diamond similar to the Moonlight Paledrake gauntlet, an exact mirror of it. In the last instant he turned that hand into a fist and let it collide with the side of the Phenex's lower jaw.

Blood spat everywhere and Raizer was flung to the side.

Blood. The images were clashing. Memories of blood interwove with reality. It was difficult trying to keep track of what was real and what was fake.

"You…" growled Raizer as he wiped away the blood. His wound healed with a puff of flames sprouting at the torn flesh. It wove back together, as expected of his regenerative properties. "Die already you damn abomination!"

Streams of fire surged out of his hands and swam through the air towards Issei.

Issei found them dazzling. The fear of death was there. He knew the pain would be enormous. But the allure of it couldn't be missed either. He marveled at how his brain was recognizing the levels of danger, sending signals and responses on how to increase his efficiency of survival, and mixing chemical reactions to produce emotions of dread and excitement.

There was also something base there. Some primitive fear driven into each of his kind after countless years of evolution. To fear the flame.

A wall of crystal sprouted when he raised his arm. He meant to make a shield only but his will to survive made something far more sufficient. The flames crashed against the crystals and could do nothing to penetrate through.

He saw for that instant the back of his left hand. The numbers on the back. '89', '88', '87'.

They were decreasing in rapid succession. It didn't take a genius to figure out he had a limited amount of time with this level of power.

He threw his fist at the wall in the next instant. The crystal obeyed his intentions and fired a volley of shards at Raizer. The Phenex Devil sprouted wings of flame out of his back and quickly dodged. Issei flexed his own wings and took flight. Patterns and calculations of the laws of aviation invaded his mind. He didn't understand them. Whoever the skull had belonged to clearly did.

As such, he was sloppy in his movements while in flight.

Raizer smiled as he took notice of this. He swerved around Issei and shot blasts of fire at his flank.

His body was incased in armor of crystal. He hadn't realized it until now. Or perhaps the crystal had formed prior to the strike landing. He didn't know. He didn't care. It was getting difficult to separate the memories with reality. A part of him wanted to lean back and just watch through them all but the other half told him he needed to pay attention else lose.

A roar escaped his lips. Something feral that couldn't have come out of a human's throat. Raizer ignored it and continued to blast him with bouts of flame. While none of the flames could pierced through the armor, the concussion force was knocking Issei around from within. And his wings were growing tired. It would seem this form wasn't fit for flight in the first place.

He tried to shoot volleys of crystal at Raizer. But the other Devil easily dodged and continued this bombardment. And Issei's counter was rapidly decreasing. He was already down to '50'.

He wasn't as fast as Raizer in the air. And Raizer continued to dodge each of his strikes. Therefore, he needed to bring Raizer to the ground or hit him with something he couldn't dodge.

Another false memory came to his mind. The stars. The priest called out to the stars and they began to fall…

Issei raised his arm up into the air and sent a stream of blue flames towards the sky. What he wanted was clear in his head and the stream obeyed his will. Diamond dust formed into heavy shards and began to fall back down to the ground.

It rained shards of diamond.

Raizer was shredded to pieces but his regeneration continued to revive him. Still, the pain was immense. His body fell to the floor and continued to be pelted by the rain of diamond blades.

Issei zipped through the air, gliding through the rain without a single drop touching him. His own attack would never harm him. It was as though each and every fragment had a will of their own with each mind linked to his.

He came across Raizer and decked him once more across the face. The older Devil was sent sliding off the ground.

The rain stopped shortly after.

Raizer stood up on wobbly legs. He was panting and sweating. His regeneration continued to heal his wounds but the process was noticeably slower. He was starting to reach his limit.

He was also a lot slower. His reactions weren't as swift as they had been before. Issei crossed the distance in an instant and pummeled him again with his fists.

Raizer gritted his teeth before spitting out blood. He brought his hands together and flared a mighty stream of flames through his palms. The heat could be felt even within Issei's diamond armor.

He still took it head-on. He brought his hands together with a schematic on his mind based on the memories of this madman. The Moonlight Paledrake accepted the blueprints and made it real.

It was a massive warhammer with the head as large as his torso and the shaft as thick as his arm including the extra layer of his armor. It had to be in order to support the heavy weight of the weapon.

He brought it forward like a spear. His knees buckled at the force of the flames as the tongues splashed everywhere. They crashed across his face and he felt their intense temperature. How fortunate was he to have a mask made of crystal. He hadn't even known it had been there. He couldn't even feel it. The whole armor set felt as light as his body and he could feel sensations from it as though it were organic.

His wings fluttered, pushing him forward against the current. He roared again and continued to rush at Raizer. He fought against the flames until he was close enough.

Issei dove out of the stream, falling onto his knees while twisting his body about. He used the momentum of his tumble to bring the hammer around to Raizer's side.

The Devil's eyes widened at the last instant before he leapt back to move away. He didn't make it in time and had his left leg shattered. He cursed loudly.

Issei stood back up and went after Raizer. The leg was beginning to heal but Raizer was wobbling about. He brought his wings of flame and was preparing to take flight. But his eyes were weary on Issei's hammer.

Except it wasn't _just _a hammer.

He would never be able to understand how it worked. But with a twist of his wrist, some inner workings came undone. Gears made of crystal turned and released the blunt object. By the swing, the head flew towards Raizer, nearly nailing him in the head hadn't he ducked.

Hidden beneath the hammer was a sword. A simple straight sword filled with a hollow spine so to allow the mechanisms to within the primary weapon to grab a hold of it. But now it was free. Without its excessive weight, the speed of Issei's next swing was transcendently faster.

Raizer was caught off-guard and had his body spliced in half from the shoulder to the hip. Blood flew everywhere.

His wings still blazed and flung him far away from Issei. But they lost their strength and burned out. Raizer clutched his chest with his shoulders sagging. He was panting heavier as sweat was now dripping down his face. He was putting more effort into this regeneration than he would have normally.

Issei threw his sword at Raizer next, who rolled to avoid getting his head decapitated. While he rolled, Issei slammed both palms onto the ground.

A wave of crystal sprouted out of the ground, rising up high and then came crashing down upon the Phenex in heavy sums.

And then, the dream came to an end.

Issei's crystal armor shattered and he felt a sense of clarity. It was almost as though he had woken up from a long slumber. Or having being startled back into reality after enjoying such a vivid dream. He almost had no idea where he was or what he was doing. His mind needed a moment to catch up with reality.

The field was a wreck. The ground everywhere was in ruins while there were pillars of crystals here and there. There was a large crack on the wall to the far left with what looked to be a large block of stone lodged at the center.

Did he do all this? Yes, he realized and remembered. He did. It felt so much like a dream when he used the Madman's Knowledge. He honestly couldn't remember what he gained from it. Power, sure, but he couldn't remember any of the knowledge the owner of the skull had shared.

He looked at the back of his hand. There was no count. He could only assume it had dropped to zero. But the Moonlight Paledrake was still there.

Which meant he could at least do one last thing…

"All that power," huffed Raizer as he climbed out of the wreckage— a pile of cyrstals as sharp as knives and as large as fists. Many of them were stabbed all over his body. His hair was a mess and blood flowed freely down his brow. "All that power and you still couldn't defeat me. You're all out of tricks now, aren't you?"

True, Issei couldn't make anymore crystals. There was only one thing he could do but it was ineffective at this range. He needed to get closer…

"This is the end!" bellowed Raizer as he came out of the pile and stumbled forward. His hands glowed with hot embers. Only embers. He lacked the strength to make even a small fireball. "I'll burn you to ash with my bare hands!"

However, Issei still felt like he could run a marathon. The battle didn't consume any of his demonic energy.

He ran forward, charging at Raizer with his left hand raised. Raizer's eyes widened but then immediately narrowed. He waited patiently for Issei to come at him.

Issei brought his left fist around. Raizer caught it.

"It's over," snarled the Phenex Devil. He channeled his demonic energy through his other hand, ready to strike at the boy.

Issei only gave a triumphant smile. "Yeah, it is."

Spikes of crystal burst out of Raizer's fist. He cried out in pain and reeled back.

"W-What… What did you do?!" he screamed. Flames licked the surface of his skin but his regeneration wouldn't work. The crystals were getting in the way.

"I was told the Moonlight Paledrake could make crystals and turn anything into crystals," answered Issei as he closed the distance between the two. "I asked Seath if I touched a person could I turn them into crystal. The guy said it's possible… and then gave me a backhanded compliment for coming up with something even the most retarded of mages could figure out. Man that guy is hard to please…"

Raizer took a few more steps back. "M-Moonlight Paledrake?! You mean… t-that form before. You hold a Longinus Sacred Gear?!"

"It's not a Sacred Gear!" argued Issei. "Look, I don't know what it is either. But I'm getting tired of getting yelled at by the guy whenever he hears someone— You know what. Forget it. I'm just going to beat you now."

And he did. He smashed his fist across Raizer's face. The contact was too quick for any crystal to form. But as Raizer fell down, Issei put his knees on his chest and brought his hand around.

"Wait!" pleaded Raizer. "You don't understand what you're doing! This marriage is for Devil-kind everywhere! You don't know what you're doing!"

"…All I know is my master is upset. I don't want to see her unhappy."

He brought his hand over Raizer's face. The older Devil began to scream and bucked about trying to toss Issei off. Crystals began to sprout on the surface of his face.

"S-Stop! Don't do this! I give! I surrender!"

There was a whistle blowing. Issei heard the announcement from Sirzechs claiming him to be the victor. But he paid it little mind. He released a heavy sigh as he got off of Raizer. He sat there in the middle of the decimated field.

"Huh… I won…" he said quietly to himself.

He wondered why this truth was harder to believe than his arm being cut off.

*Scene*

"This was your whole plan, wasn't it?" questioned Lord Phenex from his seat beside Sirzechs.

The King of the Underworld shrugged. "Whatever could you mean? It is rather unfortunate such a relation between the Phenex and Gremory families could not be made. But the boy _did _have a valid reason to challenge your son. I could not ignore him."

Lord Phenex gave a wry laugh below his breath. "And the fact Lady Rias is your little sister is simply coincidence?"

"Simply coincidence," nodded Sirzechs.

"And you holding a summoning sigil for a griffin to send them home— a creature that can freely cross through the Dimensional Gap between the surface and Underworld— was simply on hand? Not for an emergency escape?"

"Indeed," the Strongest Satan chuckled.

"Hoh… and the fact that the boy acquired a piece of the Madman's remains, something sealed within the palace vault itself, is coincidence as well?"

"Something like that," Sirzechs nodded again with another one of his charming smiles.

"No, I think this is for the better," agreed Lord Phenex. "This taught my son a valuable lesson. He was growing arrogant with his immortality. Your father and I have been discussing exchanges in the chance she were to win her Rating Game. We didn't think we'd use it for this case. However… it is still unfortunate I could not have Lady Rias as a daughter-in-law. That boy… she had such a dedicated servant."

"I couldn't agree more."

"There is… just one matter to discuss," Lord Phenex crossed his legs. "The Moonlight Paledrake. It's been proven all who wield it will decent into insanity. Are you sure it is fine having such a potentially dangerous artifact in the Gremory family?"

"That sounds like a question you'd have to ask my father," Sirzechs answered calmly. "All affairs regarding the House of Gremory fall upon him."

"…Then please interpret as Lucifer to answer."

Sirzechs' smile gradually fell. His charm faded. The mantle of a king remained as his presence breathed authority. "I'm sorry. We used your son today not for my sister. It was to give a demonstration."

A brow was raised. Lord Phenex kept quiet and listened intently.

"There are spies in the Underworld. I know they were here tonight. I hear the Fallen have their hands on the Obsidian Calamity. The other Lord Souls are unaccounted for, which bothers me. Normally would inform all the factions on the locations and identities of the top-tier Longinii. But there's nothing thus far. Either they're keeping silent or they don't know. It's strange.

"Tell no one, Lord Phenex. The Hunter has also been spotted."

A cold chill went down his spine.

"…I see," said Lord Phenex as he reclined in his chair. "Then you did all this to… protect the boy? You are telling these spies that the boy is under the protection of the Devils? King Lucifer, if I may, are you sure it is worth it to protect this boy from… _that thing_?"

Sirzechs' look was grave. His brows furrowed. He was one of the few beings in existence that had survived a confrontation against the immortal Hunter. "Your worries are understandable. It is not just the boy I wish to protect, but all of Devil-kind. I will say no more on this matter."

Lord Phenex nodded in agreement. It was a dreadful omen to speak of the Hunter. It was almost as though merely whispering his name would call him.

They said nothing further, merely watching the illusionary sky as the Gremory Heiress and her Pawn rode on the back of a griffin.

"Ah~" wooed Sirzechs with a broad smile. He had a pair of binoculars pressed to his face. "I get to see my Ria-tan's first kiss!"

Grayfia, who was always at his shadow, pried the instrument out of his hands and began to pull and twist his cheek.


End file.
